Escribiré Nuestra Historia
by Friki
Summary: Un día de estos el destino cruzara por esa puerta. Ja, si la vida fuera así de fácil. Sacudió la cabeza removiéndose la idea del pensamiento.
1. Chapter 1

Infinitas gracias por leer…

Ok; Alejandra pues creo que fue una combinación de ambos "incentivos", JA, pero me inclino más por los abrazos; ¡Chilenisima Mia! Sigo a la espera del frasco de dulce de frutilla y basta que me sonrojas yo soy la que está contenta de tenerles de vuelta; ¡Hermanita!, (_"lista, Friki, vamos puedes hacer esto, es por tu hermanita solo mentalízate, concéntrate, respira profundamente,… Ja ahora me siento en terapia,… ¡basta de divagar! ¡Céntrate Friki! … bien, ¡cielos! ¡Qué carácter! "migo mismo"… ,ok, si, si puedo hacerlo, solo un par de respiraciones profundas y…_) ejem…ejem… ¡HERMANITAAAAAA! ... ¡ANIMO!... ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)… :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) … :9 :9 :9: :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 … ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)… :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) … :9 :9 :9: :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 … ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)… :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) … :9 :9 :9: :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 …

Espero les guste… ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)… :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) … :9 :9 :9: :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 …

Ningún personaje es mío… ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)… :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) … :9 :9 :9: :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 …

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**I**

Rick caminaba por aquella simplona calle que la conducía a casa, al refugio donde guarecían sus anhelos. Parecían burlarse usando el eco de sus propios pasos, mientras él seguía con la cabeza metida hasta donde el cuello del abrigo lograba alzarse; quisiera tener una bufanda y un par de guantes, sin embargo tenía que conformarse con mantener las manos dentro de los bolsillos. La decrepita luz cuya farola se empecinaba en hacer desaparecer cada diez segundos, iluminaba la puerta de su edificio, levantó la cabeza, quizá como hacia parecer para buscar la llave o quizá como pretendía ocultar para evitar que el escozor de los ojos lograse su cometido final. Un día más que había seguido con su recorrido hasta encontrar el lecho de la oscuridad. Un día más en que él regresaba a casa guardándose el llanto con media sonrisa para que su hijita no le viera.

–papi…papi–, en cuanto cruzo la puerta se alzaron unas manitas pidiéndole que las cargara. –¿dónde has estado? – cuestiono impaciente haciendo que el escritor dejara caer el portafolios al piso.

–Alexis ya ha pasado tu hora de dormir–, reprendía a la niñita en los brazos. –¿Dónde está la abuela? –La realidad es que esta agredido de poder sentir la candidez de su hijita despejándole la neblina de la cabeza.

La mayor dicha de ser padre pensó, es llegar a casa después de un día ajetreado, de un día terrible y ver como esa dentadura incompleta se alza orgullosa ante la vanidad. Esa dulce sensación que todos los padres del mundo debían de ser capaces de albergar; todos deberían der ser capaces de sentir aquel amor incondicional, de darse cuenta que ellos son los héroes de sus hijos; y que como todo buen héroe, deben estar al tanto, de que todo gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad; el poder que los hijos les otorgan es tan grande que con un abrazo son capaces de consolar cualquier cosa, de sembrar cualquier sueño, de impulsar una vida entera.

–La abuela hace mucho que se quedó dormida y quería que me contaras una de tus historias–, le rogo.

–¡oh! tratándose de ese caso especial entonces está bien…–la cargo hasta el sofá acomodándosela en el regazo. –mmm veamos… ¿cualquier historia estaría bien o te apetece alguna en particular?

–cualquiera…– la niña cerro los ojos aspirando el aroma de su padre. Lo extrañaba, después de clases, corría a cumplir con los deberes, para que la llevara con él a su segundo turno en la cafetería. Entonces Rita le daría un trozo de tarta de manzana y leche que comería sobre la barra. Y cuando el pequeño lugarcillo cerrara, su padre la tomaría de la mano y ambos caminarían hasta casa; eso le encantaba, era la mejor cosa del mundo, solo ellos dos navegando contra la corriente del gentío. Había días sin embargo en los que su padre se vestía con el único traje que tenía y a pesar de que le gustaba ser ella quien le acomodara la corbata, odiaba verle salir con una sonrisa y regresar tan devastado. Hoy fue uno de esos días, en los que una editorial le otorgaba la oportunidad de una entrevista y su padre había salido con sus preciosos manuscritos dentro del maletín, "un cofre del tesoro", le dijo haciéndolo reír cuando era más pequeña.

–nop– le dio un toquecito en la nariz. –no, cualquiera, hoy te mereces una historia especial–, sonrió agrandando los ojos de la niña.

No llego al final del relato cuando la pacifica respiración del cuerpo relajado de su hija le indico que se había dormido. La Recostó en la cama, junto a la de su abuela, asegurándose de arroparla para protegerla del frio. Desde el mes pasado les cortaron la calefacción y ese inclemente vientecillo decembrino, se cuela por las grietas de la ventana, mañana, de nuevo, le pedirá al casero que cambie el cristal. Suspiro mirando desde la puerta a la pequeña pelirroja soñando sobre la cama. Ella se merecería más, y no la clase de vida que él le da.

–Pronto… Alexis… pronto… lo prometo– murmuro entrecerrando la puerta.

Estaba agotado. Quisiera que solo fuese físicamente, pero no tenía tanta suerte. "Un escritor de poca monta", como lo habían llamado, no puede darse el lujo de dejar de escribir. Era necio, necesitaba serlo para no acabar como un fracasado desesperanzado, sirviendo cafés eternamente. No. Él, es un fracasado esperanzado; y eso es mucho muy diferente. Se quitó los zapatos y desajusto el incómodo nudo de la corbata. El malestar de los huesos cuando se tendió en el sofá le arrebato un bufido. Apoyo la cabeza contra el descansabrazos y se echó el saco encima, prefirió cederle la manta a su hija. No necesito de más para quedarse profundamente dormido.

Mientras Rick dormía en aquel sillón, del otro lado de la ciudad se daba la premier de la llamada película del año. Celebridades ataviadas con carísimas vestimentas desfilaban sobre el pasillo alfombrado mientras las aglomeradas gargantas contenidas tras vallas metálicas, chillaban nombres tratando de captar su atención. La joyería brillaba entre los destellos de las cámaras y las manos enviaban besos falsificados que jugaban con las emociones de los presentes. Un coche plateado se estacionaba frente a la alfombrada acera.

–Hora del show–, murmuro justo en el instante en el que la portezuela se abría. Ella bajaba del auto sonriendo hacia la multitud.

Katherine Beckett tenía la ciudad entera tapizada con la publicidad de su más reciente película. No había ser vivo que no supiera que ella estaría en New York para la premier. Lo odiaba. El sentirse asediada, perseguida. En ocasiones daría lo que fuera por sencillamente desaparecer. Pero le encantaba su trabajo, así que a cambio de hacer lo que le gusta, bien podría sobrellevar esos gajes del oficio.

–"Kate"… "Kate"… "Kate" – el sonido de su nombre le colmaba los tímpanos. –¡Por aquí!–exclamaban voces que se confundían entre el griterío.

Apenas termino la función Kate se escabullo por la puerta trasera. Nada de lo que había en aquella fiesta era digno de narración. Se hundió en el asiento trasero del coche dejando que el chofer la llevara al hotel. Aborrecía el aroma empalagoso de los perfumes y colonias que se le entremezclaban en la ropa. Esos abrazos no dejaban más que peste. No eran sinceros, algunos eran falsas adulaciones y otros solo buscaban un motivo para alardearle a los conocidos. Se quitó las molestas zapatillas en cuanto cruzo la puerta de la habitación. Se deshizo del escozor que el vestido le dejaba sobre la piel. Se miró en el espejo mientras el lavabo se llenaba con el agua fría del grifo, acuno las manos empapándose la cara un par de veces, la pintura se le deslavaba del rostro y sentía que a escurridizas cuenta gotas negras volvía a ser ella. Estaba agotada y dejo perder entre el mar blanco del edredón.

–¡NO! – le reclamo al teléfono. –te lo dije, te lo había dicho, me canse de repetirlo y tú no escuchaste. – estaba irritada, su nueva película era un total fracaso.

–así que ya has leído los diarios–, trago la voz del teléfono. –tranquilízate son apenas las primeras críticas…

–No se me pega la gana de tranquilizarme–bufo exasperada, ¿acaso nadie la escucha? – te lo dije, el guio era nefasto, el director un novato y la producción pobre–, gruño. –consígueme un guion, ¡YA!

–Pero la película recién acaba de estrenarse, es prudente tener un periodo de descanso entre filmaciones, dejar descansar tu imagen

–¡MI IMAGEN! … DE QUE MALDITA "IMAGEN" HABLAS–, Grito. –de la que has destruido…Ja, quiero un guion ya mismo…la mejor solución es darle vuelta a este fracaso cuando antes…– colgó. Tenía que salir de ahí, cogió lo primero que encontró y se vistió.

Una camiseta blanca de algodón y unos jeans eran la mejor ropa del mundo. Rick silbaba una cancioncilla terminando el desayuno de Alexis. Le encantaba despertar a su gruñona niñita con un vaso de leche con chocolate, esa bebida era capaz de calmar al ogro matinal que tenía por hija. Ambos caminaron como cualquier otra mañana a la puerta del colegio; la pequeña le dejo la humedad de un beso en la mejilla antes correr fundiéndose con el resto de los niños.

–Buenos días–, saludo Rick al entrar al restaurantillo.

–¡eh! – Rita detuvo al hombre cuando pretendía ponerse el mandil. –Quita ya esa cara que tienes–, sonrió. – te quedan muchas más ideas en esa piedra que tienes por cabeza, ya verás cómo y un día de estos el destino cruzara por esa puerta –, señalo en la dirección a donde Rick había entrado. –ahora… date prisa que los clientes esperan

Un día de estos el destino cruzara por esa puerta. Ja, si la vida fuera así de fácil. Sacudió la cabeza removiéndose la idea del pensamiento. La mañana transcurrió como cualquier otra, sin pena ni gloria. Hay un horario en el que el trajín del lugar lo obliga a estar prácticamente solo en la cocina, carente de tiempo, concentrándose en preparar las órdenes que Rita o alguno de los chicos le solicitaban. Rick aprovechaba ese tiempo para imaginar una que otra historia, Ja, esa osadía le ha costado varias quemaduras. Acuno un poco de sal en la palma de la mano y la historia aparecía junto a cada grano. Sonrió anhelando que llegara su receso para conseguir un trozo de papel y el bolígrafo de Rita. El estrepito de varios platos rotos le saco del ensueño. Arqueo las cejas apagando la estufa.

–¡EH! – soltó con voz exigente que el intruso se presentara. Frunció los labios, sin notar nada raro aparte de la vajilla destrozada. –sé que hay alguien aquí… es mejor que salga ahora o llamare a la policía…–Gruño escudriñando los rincones.

–Ya… ya está bien– apareció una "extravagante" mujer que se ocultaba bajo una mesa.

–¡oiga! No puede estar aquí– gruño Rick secándose las manos con un paño. – Tendrá que pagar por los daños que causo– amonesto señalando los restos que solían formar una vajilla.

–¡Que!, usted no sabe quién soy yo–, alardeaba una mujer mirando encima de las gafas de sol.

–pues no…–entorno los ojos– no lo sé y dudo mucho que usted sea capaz de reconocerse con semejante pinta–, se burló apunto el sombrero y las gafas negras que le cubrían la mitad del rostro. –y eso da lo mismo, sea quien sea no puede entrar aquí… así que vamos que con gusto la acompañare a la salida, en cuanto pague lo que ha roto –,Rick la tomo por el brazo.

–No se atreva a tocarme… idiota–, rugió zafándose las manos húmedas del tipejo.

* * *

><p><strong>JA-E:**

- _"guiño" "guiño" "guiño" "guiño"... "¡muggles! dejen tranquila a mi hermanita o les lanzo un ataque de guiños, ustedes lo quisieron"... "¡guiños a mi!"... _

- Frikita...Frikita... ¿que te pasa?... despierta

-que sucede Chilenisima

-no se Jess, le traia su frasco de dulce de frutilla y no reacciona

-Ja, nada que mi cuchillo no arregle

- ¡NO! Alejandra guarda eso... seguras que tiraron toda la limonada del otro dia ¿verdad?... saben lo distraída que es y que se come o bebe cuanto ve...

-si, Chilenisima seguro que no quedo nada...

-mmm... creo que es una conmoción por guiños

-¿conmoción por guiños? eso no existe Alejandra, ¿verdad Chilenisima?

-no, eso no existe Jess

-¡claro que existe! y este ese un magnifico ejemplo... pobre Friki, seguramente no sabia los riesgos de excederse con los guiños

-bueno ya, tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejarla así, acaba de volver y...

-¿chilenisima?, ¿hermanita?, ¿Alejandra?... tuve un sueño horrible... Jess estaba rodeada de muggles...¿tienes tu escudo hermanita? creo que debemos conseguirte una espada y no volverás a salir sin fenix o sin basi...

-ya todo esta bien... solo es un sueño, que te dices siempre sobre ellos

-que no son reales...

-no, no lo son... pero las conmociones por guiños si

- ¡ALEJANDRA!...


	2. Chapter 2

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **Alejandra Lizette; Guiguita; Verispu; Dinas** por sus comentarios.

Ok; ¡Verispu!, es lo que llamo un: J/A-E un: juego escuadrón- autor y me alegra que te guste, JA ¿ah que es divertidísimo?; ¡Alejandra! ¿Qué tipo de dulces me gustan?, veamos, los ositos gomita, los gusanos de gomita, las mentas, bombones con chocolate, arroz inflado con chocolate, almendras con chocolate, pasas con chocolate y no estoy segura pero creo que también en chocolate con chocolate; ¡Chilenisima mía!, ¿has dormido bien?, tienes que dormirte más temprano, eso de irse a la cama a las 12 am y levantarse como a las 6 am es inadmisible, en cuanto llegues del trabajo te estaré esperando con un vaso de leche tibia y galletitas (odio la leche tibia, pero dicen que es buena para descansar), o prefieres un Té y galletitas, o alguna otra cosa para acompañar las galletitas tu elijes y luego te me vas directo a la cama y sin retar, Ja y nada de fugas que estas tratando con una experta (shhh, si Jess que podría ponerlo en letras pero la Chilenisima insiste en hacerlo, pero sí podría); ¡Hermanita! ¿Has hecho magia?, apuesto a que sí, ¿Cuántos muggles? Has trasformado; En fin, de corazón ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrian!; ¡diviertanse!; ¡tengan un dia magnifico! Y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste...

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**II**

El insistente cocinero le acorralo en la puerta. Planeaba echarla a la menor oportunidad. Todavía mantenía prisioneras en las muñecas como si se tratara de un vil ladrón. No podía salir de ahí. Esos reporteros seguramente seguían en la zona. Logro escaparse de ellos metiéndose en el callejón; y luego vio la puerta trasera del local jurando que los mismos ángeles le señalaban la salvación. La genial idea de salir de la seguridad de su hotel ahora resultaba digna de un imbécil. Maldición. Pero qué tipo más bruto, de suponer que se toparía con él ni loca entra.

–No voy a ningún lado…– empujo al cocinero para colarse de nuevo en el local.

–Claro que se va… se va en cuanto pague lo que rompió…o prefiere que llame a la policía– le sujeto de nuevo. Sí que era escurridiza.

–¡NO!… la policía, no–, ya puede ver su cara poblando los titulares. De ninguna manera ese tipo debe llamar a la policía.

–Rick–, Rita entraba encontrándose con un forcejeo. –Usted no puede estar aquí– reclamo interponiéndose entre los combatientes.

–eso es lo que llevo diciéndole desde hace un rato pero insiste en quedarse… además debe pagar por eso– el cocinero señalo los añicos del piso.

–escuchen…–resoplo acomodándose las gafas oscuras. –tengo la solución perfecta para todos, dejen que llame a mi manager, él vendrá por mí, pagare por sus baratijas y jamás en la vida volveré a verlos…

–bien entonces llame a su "manager" –, se burló Rita. –pero si no llega en diez minutos llamaremos a la policía…

–Pueden prestarme el teléfono– ,solicito apuntando el aparato fijo en la pared.

–por favor–, la mesera arqueaba las cejas.

–¿puedo? –, interpelo solicitándole al cocinero que le soltara la muñeca.

–¡oh! – Rick noto la atadura. –Claro… –le dejo libre.

Nunca se había sentido más observada y eso que es una experta en el tema. El par le miraba inquisitivo, murmurándose sospechosamente al oído; mientras ella levantaba timorata el auricular y marcaba el número de su agente. Reconoce que fue una imprudencia marcharse así. Le resulto relativamente fácil escabullirse del hotel; pero una vez fuera, no pudo avanzar mucho sin llamar la atención de los reporteros que rondaban los alrededores y se vio obligada a correr. Pensó que su disfraz era perfecto, pero usar en invierno aquel sombrero de playa término siendo mucho más llamativo.

–Hola… necesito que envíes a alguien por mí–, informo cuando atendían la llamada.

–¡SANTO CIELO!... ¿KATE?... ¡gracias a dios!… ¿estás bien?… ¿Dónde estás? –, el manager que ya estaba pensado los peores escenarios requirió el uso de su inhalador para controlar el asma.

–Necesito que vengas por mí–, repitió, ignorando el silbido en los pulmones del agente.

Después de darle la dirección; Kate se estremecía guardándose las manos dentro del abrigo mientras esperaba en una silla de la cocina a ser rescatada de esos barbaros. El insulso ruido de una campanilla avisaba cuando una orden estaba lista; a menudo la insolente voz de la mesera se asomaba por la ventanilla de la cocina; destrozándole los tímpanos gritoneaba el menú entero. El grosero tipejo tarareaba la canción de la radio sin inmutarse por su presencia; estaba absorto en la rutinaria labor de freír papas, huevos, tocino o cualquier otra cosa que le ordenaran freír. Ja, tenía a Katherine Beckett sentada a unos metros. ¡Por dios! ; Que de interesante podía tener hacer pan francés, si ni siquiera iba a comerlo él. No evito sonrojarse cuando el bruto la descubrió espiándolo. El hombre sonrió en su dirección y el pecho de Kate se hundió un poco por tal irreverencia. Después de todo tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. La actriz se aliso el cabello indiferente al cocinero.

Rick sonrió. La elegante ladronzuela se moría de frio. Suspiro resignado. Se le acercó con la jarra de la cafetera y una taza. –Tome–, le sirvió el café sin que la mujer levantara la vista de la fuente –cortesía de la casa–, desdeño la acción volviendo a la estufa.

Era inútil negar que el generoso acto la turbo un poco. Se tragó las gracias junto con el primer sorbo del café mientras veía como el cocinero le daba la espalda negando con la cabeza la falta de gratitud. No pretendía ser grosera pero no sabía muy bien cómo empezar una conversación con el celador. La concentración en la silueta del tipo le agudizo los sentidos; y advirtió cada aroma de la cocina, las voces de los comensales tras las puertas, el traqueteo de los cubiertos sobre los platos. Las sensaciones mezcladas con el calorcito del café recorriéndole la garganta de alguna manera le hicieron sentirse acogida.

–yo…. – se atrevía finalmente.

–¡Rick!, ¿ ya está lista la orden de la tres? – Rita entraba ensombreciendo la timorata voz de la actriz. El cocinero negó con la cabeza. –Termínala y Tommy vendrá a suplirte… ya es hora de que recojas a Alexis del colegio– señalo la hora en la pared.

–¡Diablos! – exclamo apremiado.

–Tommy–, vocifero Rita sosteniendo el vaivén de la puerta. –Vete ya Rick– dijo en un tono mucho más suave.

–Gracias Rita eres la mejor – se sacudió las manos en los pantalones para tomar el abrigo que colgaba de un gancho. –¡te amo! – exclamo estampándole un beso en la mejilla. –Nos vemos más tarde – se despidió.

Kate se mordió el interior de la mejilla. ¿Qué estaba pintada en la pared?, acaba de ofrecerle un café y ni siquiera se despidió de ella. Quizá tenga que romper otro plato. La tal Rita emitió un suspiro melancólico. Mirando la puerta por donde desapareció el cocinero se rozó brevemente el beso de la mejilla. ¿Qué estaba hecha de yeso? O cual era la excusa para para mantener los pies pegados al suelo. La actriz se vio obligada a dejar la taza bruscamente sobre la mesa, con la pura intención, de sacar a esa mujer de la dimensión en la que se encontraba.

–¿usted sigue aquí?... pensé que se había ido hace horas…– la sonriente mesera se encogió de hombros.

"usted sigue aquí". No, que va, es una alucinación, un efecto de la cordial despedida del cocinero. Como le urgía salir de ahí. –Quien es Alexis– fingió desinterés quitándose una irreal pelusa de la manga.

–¡Tommy! – exhalo Rita dejando entrar a un joven. – Por favor cubre a Rick hasta que regrese– mando volviendo al servicio.

–Claro Rita será un placer– le sonrió al fantasma de la mesera que lo abandono en la cocina. –¡ey! – Tommy se llevó la mano al pecho sosteniendo el asombro por ver a esa mujer disfrazada de espantapájaros citadino.

–¿hola? –, Ignorada. Nunca se ha sentido tan ignorada. Y esa Rita que tenia de especial para que todos los hombres la miraran así.

–¡ah! –chasqueo. –usted es la ladrona que Rick atrapo… la imaginaba más… "peligrosa" por como Rita la describió….

"Por como Rita la describió", y ¿cómo demonios la describió Rita? – ya veo–, murmuro mientras el chico tomaba el puesto tras la parrilla.

La idea de ser atrapada por la prensa le parecía mejor con cada minuto de silencio. Tommy, a diferencia de Rick, no emitía ni medio balbuceo, ni tenia esos brillantes ojos azules, ni le ofrecía café cortesía de la casa; y de algún modo el lugar parecía mucho más incómodo. Para su fortuna no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo más. El bullicio del local se trasladaba a la cocina. Su asustado agente aparecía derribando la puerta del restaurant seguido de "Rita la maravillosa".

–Kate…– sollozo secándose el sudor nervioso de la frente. – gracias al cielo… que te han hecho estos barbajanes… tranquila ya estoy aquí… vamos salgamos de aquí

–la señorita no se va a ninguna parte hasta que no pague lo que rompió

–Bien, perfecto– saco la chequera del bolsillo del abrigo. –con cinco mil dólares ¿bastara? – rezongo estampando la cantidad en el cheque. – ahora todos ustedes tendrán que firmar un acuerdo de no divulgación– amonesto manteniendo el papel lejos de los dedos de la mesera.

–¿acuerdo de no divulgación? Por romper unas tazas, por favor no sea ridículo…– le arrebato el cheque.

–es necesario… que…–intentaba hacer entrar en razón al personal del local.

–eso no será un problema, ninguno de ellos parece saber quién rayos soy… –desdeño. –¿Dónde está el auto?

–En la entrada–, el agente dijo pero la actriz ya salía por la puerta.

Rick se apresuró, de ninguna forma podía llegar tarde de nuevo. La última vez la encontró a punto de llorar. Odio sentirse responsable de que los ojos de su hija se nublaran. Debía sentirse horrible ver como los demás niños se van yendo de uno en uno y nadie venga por ti. Bien podría pedirle a su madre recogerla; la "abuela" era de gran ayuda pero es un poco demasiado distraída. La imagen de su hija le ensancho la sonrisa, haciéndole apremiar el paso. Algo asfixiado por la caminata se detuvo frente al monótono edificio de ladrillos rojizos soltando una vaporosa nubecilla de los pulmones. Le dedico un gesto a un grupo de madres que esperaban la salida de los chicos. Una marejada pelirroja corrió hasta el aprisionándole la cintura.

–¡Papi!– exclamo mientras Rick la sujetaba por los brazos para llevársela al pecho.

–Esta helada– la cubrió con el abrigo. – ¿Cómo estuvo su día señorita?– sonrió emprendiendo el camino de regreso al restaurant.

–Estuvo genial–, sonrió. – papá si termino la tarea crees que Rita me regale un trozo de tarta…

–si–, respondió. Aunque no la terminara tendría la tarta asegurada.

Alexis saltaba tomada de la mano de su padre mientras le contaba como capturo a un ladrón esa mañana. Según su fiel descripción, el tipo media dos metros y pesaba media tonelada, era experto en artes marciales, tuerto, y una gran cicatriz le atravesaba la mejilla, era horroroso y a Rita le había dado mucho miedo, pero por suerte él estaba ahí para detenerlo. El escritor sonrió por la mueca de orgullo en su hija. Se detuvieron en la esquina esperando su turno para cruzar. Un pomposo coche pasaba en sentido contrario a su camino. El chófer acelero para alcanzar la luz preventiva del semáforo haciendo trastabillar a Alexis quien ya había bajado un pie de la banqueta.

–¡ESTUPIDO! – le gruño Rick al "estúpido" conductor. – ¡ES UNA ZONA ESCOLAR! … PEDAZO DE IMBECIL– argumento con su hija en brazos.

–Que paso con el guion que pedí–, la actriz le espetaba al agente ignorando la imprudencia del chófer.

* * *

><p>JA-E:

-mmm... veamos... con que un, billón doscientos setenta y cinco mil trescientos cincuenta y cuatro millones cuatrocientos ochenta y siete mil quinientos cuarenta y tres, ¿eh?, jajajaja, seguro que con esto la Chilenisima me dará un frasco de dulce de frutilla y otro de durazno... jajajaja...

-Friki ¿que estas haciendo?

-¿yo?... nada.. nada Jess... y deja de asustar asi a las personas

-mmm... pareces algo sospechosa

-¿yo? Ja, que cosas dices, bien nos vemos luego, oye sabes cuanto falta para que llegue la Chilenisima

-ni idea

-bueno la esperare en la entrada...

-bien, nos vemos despues, Ja ¿me cree ingenua? veamos que se trae mi hermana entre manos, estaba buscando algo el ordenador, revisemos el historial, "convertir 1275354487543 a texto ordinal"... ¿para que Friki buscaria eso?... ¡ah! claro... con razon tanta urgencia para que llegue la Chilenisima


	3. Chapter 3

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Monita; Alejandra Lizette** por sus comentarios

Ok; ¡Hermanita!, te he preparado una hamburguesa doble con extra queso, porque cualquier otra sería un ¡sacrilegio!; ¡Alejandra!, ¡CHOCOLATES! ¡GRACIAS! ¡ME ENCANTAN!, ¡GRACIAS! (si Jess ya sé que no debo teclear con los dedos cubiertos de chocolate); ¡Chilenita! ¡UN BESO GORDO! Y lo mejor de todo ¡CHOCOLATADO! Y además me has llamado "friki querida"… awww… alguien me está agradando demasiado; ¡Chilenisima mia!, quien ha molestado a Mi Chilenisima Consentida, JA pero que atrevimiento, tu solo dame un nombre que ya basi y yo nos encargamos (no Alejandra no sé dónde pueda estar tu espada) JA, sé que soy un genio pero no es algo que me interese, mi madre dice: "desperdicias tus capacidades porque siempre andas en la luna" o "de que te sirve saber tanto, si no lo usas"(cosa que no entiendo, ¿que pretende?, que vaya a un programa de concursos o ¿qué) o cuando compro un libro "friki otro libro, en lo que gastas el dinero"; Escuadrón, me gustan los inicios lentos como una montaña rusa, primero empieza leeennntoo, subes lento, piensas: "ja ¿a esto es a lo que la gente le teme tanto? "… y luego la vista por el segundo que esperas desde lo más alto, te hace sonreír… y luego la caída, te arranca el grito más furioso de tu vida sin que te des cuenta,.. y en las historias que intento narrar quiero lo mismo, detallar hasta el aburrimiento un personaje, un sentimiento, una subida lenta, porque cuando la caída llegue sabrás "a lo que la gente le teme tanto"; lo admito, me gusta jugar con ustedes, Ja, con sus emociones, desesperarlos, hacer que odien y se encariñen, hacer que se aburran y se diviertan, todo tiene una razón pero ¿Dónde estaría la diversión? Si lo viéramos todo desde el principio. En fin; de corazón ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrian!; ¡diviertanse! Y ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío..

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**III**

–Es increíble que aún no tengas mi guion–. Gruño la actriz. –te lo pedí hace horas

–Kate, no ha habido tiempo… y desapareciste… y casi llamo a la policía…

–y Blah…Blah…Blah… suficiente, piensa en un buen guionista y yo misma le llamare…–demandaba.

–es que la mayoría de los escritores… – se atragantaba por el excesivo uso del inhalador. Hacia demasiado calor para ser diciembre, si duda el cambio climático es una realidad. –no quieren trabajar contigo de nuevo…

–JA, eso es ridículo…¿Por qué no querrían trabajar conmigo?

–Pues… usted sabe… –tartamudeaba pasándose un pañuelo por la frente. – caprichos de escritores… –sonrió.

–si… que clase de caprichos…

–Pues, se ¿quejan?… –, como era posible que una persona tuviera la capacidad de mirar tan duramente.

–se quejan ¿eh?... y de que se quejan

–pues… de usted– bajo el tono de voz un decibel.

–de mi… ¿Qué dicen de mí?...

–que… es una estupidez… no les tome enserio…

–que dicen…–apretó la mandíbula.

–que…que… bueno que usted los maltrata, que nunca le parece ninguno de sus trabajos y que estan hartos de arreglar los diálogos solo para tenerla contenta … pero eso es _ridículo..jajajaja_

Pocos ven lo que somos pero todos ven lo que aparentamos; la frase de Nicolás Maquiavelo nunca había sido mejor empleada. La risa del agente se difuminaba en el interior del coche. A pesar de tenerlo a un lado se escuchaba tan lejos. Se alejaba del mundo enmascarada en la arrogancia, porque no podía confiar en nadie. Todo mundo la usaba, quería estar a su lado, conocerla, acercarse y hacerse su amigo o hasta enamorarla para luego vender sus secretos a la prensa, para jactarse de su cercanía, y eso la hizo decepcionarse. La hizo pensar que no era nada más que un nombre, más que una figura a quien admirar y fuera de la superficialidad que le atribuía el mundo, dentro de ella no había nada. Terminaban por aburrirse cuando dejaba de ser un misterio. Bien entonces que digan lo que quieran, de todas formas no le interesa lo que piensen esos palurdos.

–entonces vamos a intentar algo nuevo… un concurso para escritores desconocidos… el mejor guion será mi próxima película…

–¡oh! claro –chasqueo el agente. –como uno de esos reality que están tan de moda…

"Blah Blah Blah", Kate rodo los ojos y dejando que la voz del agente perdiera significado la actriz se concentró en la ventanilla. Las madres recogían a sus hijos de un colegio y el resabio del café en la boca le hizo sonreír. –esa gente… –silencio la diatriba del manager. – La del restaurant–, recordó. –quizá fui demasiado generosa con ellos, nunca esta demás tener un acuerdo de no divulgación… digo esa Rita no me dio mucha confianza

–claro me encargare de enviarles a los abogados…

–¡NO! – chillo. –solo investiga lo que puedas de todos, en especial del cocinero y de una tal Alexis…

Rick sujeto con fuerza a su hija después del incidente del coche plateado. "estas bien", "segura que no te golpeo en alguna parte", "quizá deba llevarte al médico", le decía cada cinco minutos cuando recordaba el incidente. A la niña le encantaba ir tomada de su mano. Ja, en uno años más ese orgullo quizá se vuelva vergonzoso; pero por el momento planea disfrutar cada instante con su hija. Después de quince minutos de camino, doblaron por el callejón para entrar por la puerta de atrás. El pasillo parecía más estrecho por las altísimas murallas, de un anodino gris, que se alzan a los costados; la presencia del contenedor de la basura era risible, pues el suelo hacia la vez de basurero. Ciudades planas, desdibujadas por los seres que las habitan, rincones olvidados que deben permanecer invisibles pero que enmarcan con cruda exactitud la realidad. Hay que aprender a apreciar la hermosa pintura de un padre ayudando a su hija a brincar un charco en aquel peculiar sitio. Una flor en medio del pantano; que te haría sonreír de pura ternura. Sin embargo apuesto a que seguirías sin prestar la menor atención, apuesto a que vives por vivir, negándote a ti mismo una preciosa pintura. Guardamos fotografías de tiempos felices, de sonrisas guardamos imágenes y desechamos emociones, es más sencillo, más liviano cargar con un trozo de papel que andar con el corazón en la mano. Rick lleva la fotografía, la tibieza de la mano de su hija tatuada al alma.

–¡Rita! – Alexis salió corriendo por la puerta de vaivén rumbo a las mesas.

–Alexis cariño– la cargo ayudada por el impulso de la carrera. – ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? – la nariz de la niña le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

–bien… la escuela es sencilla… –alardeo. – sigues asustada por el ladron

–¿ladron?...

–si el que papa atrapo esta mañana… me lo conto todo… media dos… no tres metros…y

–¡ah!, el ladrón, no, no tengo miedo porque tu padre cuida de mi–, sonrió mirando al cocinero frente a ella.

–Alexis la tarea te espera en la cocina– dijo sonrojado.

–Bien–, la mesera la bajo al suelo. –pero luego puedo comer un poco de tarta de manzana…

–claro… tarta de manzana y un gran vaso de leche…

–Si después de la tarea y de que comas algo saludable–, amonesto Rick tomando a la niña por los hombros para meterla a la cocina.

Alexis devoraba la tarta en la barra mientras su padre terminaba de asear el local. Se quedaron solos y una cancioncita resonaba tenue en medio de las sillas sobre las mesas cargándole el pecho de melancolía. Cuando por fin termino la niña se había quedado dormida. Con la mochila al hombro y su hija en brazos cubierta con el abrigo el cocinero atravesaba el callejón. Las luces alargaban su sombra en el piso. Parpadeo. Tenía la seguridad de que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento, lo único que le detenía las lágrimas era que podría despertar a su hija con los sollozos. Rebusco las llaves tratando de no turbar el sueño de la niña. Su madre le esperaba en la silla de la cocina, pero él, se paso directo a la habitación.

–Rick es tarde, Alexis no debe estar a fuera a estas horas….– la abuela siguió a su hijo.

–Lo sé madre…– acomodo a la niña en la cama. –el restaurant cerro tarde y…– le quito los zapatos.

–y debiste pedirme que pasara por la niña…– gruño mientras el escritor la sacaba de la habitación.

Después del regaño y de que su madre se fuera a dormir se sentó a escribir en su vieja máquina. Era una de esas noches en la que ella aparecía exigiéndole. La inspiración duele, quema, te envicia arrebatándote la cordura; es un mal, que te hace sentir, la imperiosa necesidad de arrancarle; un demonio que ordena incesante, que te condena aprisionándote a sus cadenas sin posibilidad de escape; un verdugo que ejecuta una dulce tortura; un egoísta a la que no le interesa otra cosa que no sea exhibirte; es un susurro insistente al oído que acaba por convertirse en un grito desaforado si no es escuchada; la inspiración se burla extendiéndose con la respiración de los pulmones; propagándose por cada célula hasta lograr corromperlas todas; remordiéndote las entrañas cuando intentas controlarla, guardarla, ignorarla; nadie lo entiende y ni tú mismo lo haces pero sabes que aquello no puede permanecer dentro de ti. Apenas la primera palabra tinto el papel y ya estaba en otro mundo. Lejos. Desterrado. No sentía el movimiento de los dedos, ni escuchaba el azote de las teclas, estaba cegado y solo veía las imágenes que pretendía describir. Cada rasgo, cada mueca, cada gesto, congelándose ante sus ojos en espera de las palabras. Todo desaparecía en aquel estado de inconciencia; hipnotizado, el resto del mundo se volvía absurdo, sin relevancia. Ese es el poder de las letras.

–¡Rick! – la mesera tocaba a la puerta. Apenas vio la noticia en el diario de la mañana corrio en busca de su amigo. – ¡abre!... ¡Rick por todos los cielos! – la desesperación le hacía estrujar el papel en la mano.

Los golpes en la puerta le despertaron. ¡Dios! ¿Qué hora es? Y ¿Qué diablos es tan importante?, bueno los cuestionamientos mentales no iban a callar el alboroto. –ya voy– se limpió la humedad de la mejilla en un vano intento de lucir mas presentable. Se detuvo un momento antes de abrir y por poco y vuelve a quedarse dormido de no ser por el par de rudos golpes que le hizo parpadear. –¿Rita? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–esto…–prácticamente le estampo en la cara el ajado periódico. –lee esto…–aullo emocionada.

El escritor tomo el diario. El arqueo de las cejas se fue relajando mientras leía. –" la famosa actriz Katherine Beckett anunciara esta tarde a los medios de comunicación el proyecto que patrocinara para buscar nuevos talentos, el mejor guion que se presente será elegido para su próxima película"…

–no es grandioso…

–no entiendo que tiene que ver esto conmigo…

–¿Cómo?... no te la pasas diciendo que solo necesitas una oportunidad… creo que debes inscribirte al concurso…

Pensativo. Era la tercera vez que se quemaba con la parrilla. Una oportunidad es lo único que necesita. Un escritor lleno de ideas mal apreciadas. Un escritor con vasta experiencia en las obras de teatro que escribe para el grupo de teatral de su madre. Nunca había hecho un guion aparte de eso. Aun así tiene que intentarlo. Rita tiene razón. Debe intentarlo pero la duda seguía ahí. Y entonces, una señal que solo podía ser categorizada como divina, le aceleraba el corazón.

–"_estamos en vivo desde la conferencia de prensa en que la actriz Kate Beckett…"_– la voz en la radio le silenciaba las dudas.

Una conglomeración de reporteros se dio cita al anuncio oficial del "concurso". Los flash le hacían sonreí automáticamente, las cámaras tienen la potestad de adueñarse de las entrañas, de las emociones. Cada movimiento por más sutil que este sea terminara grabado, será inmortalizado y a sabiendas de esto, estuviere lo que estuviere sintiendo debía sonreír. Concentrada en el comunicado se limitó a leer y sonreír; a contestar y sonreír; a saludar y sonreír; a mentir con una sonrisa.

–"_la fecha limite será en tres semanas"_ – decía la mujer de la radio.


	4. Chapter 4

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a mis Chilenas… **Guiguita, Monita** por sus comentarios

Ok; ¡Chilenita! me encantan tus postres, (no Jess aún no sé cómo hace para que aparezcan), gracias guapa por unirte al escuadrón y salir a jugar conmigo, gracias que de veras significa mucho para mí; de veras que los Chilenos tienen la facultad de hacer que te encariñes, debe ser porque son condenadamente encantadores; ¡Chilenisima!… ¿a que soy tu niña consentida?, ya sé que te dormiste tardísimo, si casi daba la una de la madrugada, y no sé muy bien eso de "técnicamente" pero las cuentas definitivamente no me salen y me debes un abrazo (si, Jess ahora guardo el ábaco, y no, no estoy tratando de timar a la Chilenisima y obtener abrazos extra), ahora, me intriga eso de la "opinión muy personal", si no te agrada algo del personaje prefiero que seas sincera conmigo y un beso desde... ("basi" espera un minuto que estoy hablando con la Chilenisima, ¿donde estaba? ¡ah! claro, gracias Jess) En fin; desde este musculo en el pecho que ustedes se empeñan en mantener vivo… ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrían!, ¡tengan un día fantástico! Y sobre todo ¡Sean Libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningun personaje es mio..

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**IV**

Estaba más distraído de lo normal. Sumamente disperso. Parecía estar dándole la vuelta al mundo cada ochenta segundos. El tiempo en el restaurant se le iba en murmuraciones vagas de ideas inconclusas. En cuanto llegaba a casa tomaba a máquina de escribir, arrancaba las hojas para leer la palabrería que había tecleado; si se decepcionaba negaba la autoría del contenido pasándose las manos por el rostro, o si era exacto lo que quería, sonreía asistiendo y tomando anotaciones. Sin duda sería más sencillo tener un ordenador.

–Rick… la hora– decía Rita sin que el cocinero cesara el rumoreo incoherente. –Rick… que no llegas por Alexis… no importa iré yo…

La mesera resoplo. Le preocupaba. Quizá lo del famoso concurso fue mala idea. Le observo tomando el abrigo del respaldo de la silla; había descuidado su aspecto personal, lucia más delgado y un par de semicírculos oscuros le adornaban el rostro. Bostezaba continuamente, desde que decidió participar en el concurso seguramente ni había dormido.

El agente le consiguió la información detallada del personal de restaurant. La actriz desayunaba enterándose de las vidas de esos groseros. La ilustre "meseRita", además de ser la empleada del mes era la hija del dueño del local, Ja, bastante conveniente, con razón tanto suspiro en su honor. Luego estaba él, el cocinero, Rick. Tenía una hija y casi escupe el café cuando se enteró que se llamaba Alexis. La meseRita y el cocinero parecían bastante cercanos. Ese par, ¿que tipo de relación tendrían?; habría un romance de cafetería oculto. También le ofrecería un café caliente cuando le ve tiritar de frio, irían a comer helado con Alexis, se despediría de ella con un "te amo" y un beso en la mejilla. Eso que diablos le importa de todas formas, es ridículo, fue un simple gesto "humanitario" y nada más, nada más, ¿Por qué se sentía así entonces?; claro no le agradeció y su conciencia le reclama; bueno eso es un alivio. Estrujo el informe del cocinero hasta formar una bola de papel y luego le arrojo tan lejos como pudo.

–Todo en orden – el robusto agente cuestionaba el exabrupto de la actriz.

–Claro…–desdeño. –Ahora recuérdame los compromisos en la agenda de hoy…–, dijo sopesando la posibilidad de ir a agradecer algún "humanitario" gesto.

Algo no andaba bien. Hace mucho que trabaja para Kate y la conoce, algo la esta molestando. Busco cualquier pretexto para cancelar varios compromisos, por suerte es un excelente agente y no logro convencerlo de que no eran "relevantes". Sea lo que sea tiene que ver con esa cafetería, y más concretamente con ese cocinero. Seguramente la había amenazado con venderle la exclusiva a la prensa, no es la primera vez que pasa, se ha cansado de repetirle que si vuelven a chantajearla debe hacérselo de inmediato. Maldición, sabía que debía haberles hecho firmar ese acuerdo de no divulgación.

–Vamos… a cumplir con esos compromisos impostergables–, la actriz se apeó de la mesa. –de prisa– le exigió al hombre que apenas se incorporaba.

–Ya voy…– le sonrió. –ahora veamos lo que tramas…"Ricky" – le dijo al papel que la actriz había tirado.

Rita sonrió al ver correr a Alexis hasta ella. Esa chiquilla es como su propia hija. A Rick no le gustaba hablar mucho de su madre y lo poco que sabía fue por medio de Alexis. Todavía recuerdo el dia en el que su ahora cocinero llego solicitándole un trabajo, se ofreció a hacer cualquier cosa y en ese entonces el local era tan pequeño que solo lo atendían su padre y ella. Con el paso del tiempo le tomo cariño, luego se hicieron amigos y ahora… y ahora de verdad cree que Alexis necesita una figura materna.

–¡Rita! – exclamo la niña. –Donde esta papá– le buscaba en los alrededores.

–Hola Alexis– le dio un ligero toque en la punta de la nariz. – papá esta en el restaurant…tenemos demasiado trabajo hoy… y ya sabes que los clientes odian la comida de Tommy…. –sonrió.

–sip… también odio la comida de Tommy… –frunció los labios. – Bueno vamos… –apremio. Su molesta maestra no tardaría en salir.

–porque la prisa–, la mesera arqueo las cejas.

–Tengo frio…– arrastraba a Rita por la muñeca.

–bien de acuerdo, vámonos, antes de que nos congelemos…– rodeo a la niña por los hombros.,

–¡Señora!…–gritaba la maestra deteniéndoles. –Alexis no le dijo que había reunión con las madres…– formulo y la niña se escondió tras la mesera.

–¡ah! – exclamo palmeándose la frente. –La reunión… ¿era hoy?… creí que era dentro de dos días... Pero que ¡barbaridad!... Alexis cariño… debes recordarme estas cosas…– la mentira hizo sonreír a la niña. –lo siento maestra, no sé en donde tengo la cabeza…

El resto del camino se mantuvo en silencio. La mesera no le soltó la mano y lo agradecía, tenía miedo de que estuviese molesta por tener que mentir; su padre siempre iba a esa reuniones pero la maestra había insistido en que tenían que ser solo las madres esta vez; sintió que lo enfatizo debido a ella, pero que debía hacer si no tiene una mamá; lo más lógico sería que nadie fuese o podría habérselo pedido a la abuela, pero sería dejárselo a la suerte. Esta tan avergonzada por sentirse triste, pero estaba aún más preocupada de que Rita corrigiera el error de su maestra, tanto que nunca antes había sentido tanto fervor por una mentira.

–Oye Alexis…– la mesera se detuvo antes de entrar al local. – sobre la reunión…. – se inclinó para verla a los ojos. – Si te molesto que dijera que soy tu madre… lo sien… – el abrazo de la niña la interrumpió.

–gracias… Rita–, le murmuro dejándole un beso húmedo en la mejilla. –papá…

–no veo la razón por la que tu entrometido padre tenga que saber nuestros secretos…

Rita insistió en llévalos en su viejo corolla 1990, el auto estaría destinado a la chatarra de no ser por la necedad de la dueña, el trozo de abolladuras rodante había sido chocado más de siete veces ya pero terco como su propietaria seguía andando. "los llevo y no se diga mas" "estas demasiado adormecido por las letras y no confío en que lleguen a salvo a casa" les dijo. Ja, pero si confiaba en subirlos a esa trampa mortal. Resoplo. La mesera tenía razón. Cualquier terapeuta buscaría ingresarlo en un hospital. Si, estaba loco; pero era la clase de locura que no se cura con pastillas o médicos; es que las ideas no dejaban de rondarle la cabeza, soliloquios y debates que no le competían a nadie más que a él. Ese concurso era su oportunidad, le apostaba todo a que su guion fuera elegido. Alexis, su madre, él; todos dependían de ese concurso.

–Gracias por traernos… – le sonrió desde la acera a la mesera en el volante.

–tómatelo con calma… sé que ganaras pero…

–no te preocupes Rita casi termino…

Kate rodaba y rodaba y rodaba y rodaba y…. En la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño. ¿Por qué no puede sacarse a ese estúpido cocinero de la cabeza?, debió de poner algo en ese maldito café. Patética. Es patético que este tan necesitada de muestras de "humanidad". Tanto que deseaba volver a verlo y que le ofreciera otra taza de café para calmarle la soledad. ¿De veras? esta tan deseosa del contacto humano, ¿de veras? desea tanto un maldito abrazo o un estúpido beso como el que le dio a ese meseRita. Patética. Es simplemente patética y no hay otra conclusión. Se propuso quedarse dormida y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

–¡ashhhhh! –exclamo cuando el movimiento de rotación comenzó de nuevo. –Me rindo estúpido cocinero…tu ganas… mañana… ire mañana…–le vociferaba al sonriente espectro de sus delirios.

Termino el guion a mitad de la noche. Lo metió en un sobre manila en el que había trazado la dirección y el remitente con una nerviosa floritura; le pego varias estampilla y lo acomodo sobre la mesa a un costado de la máquina. Lo contemplo con las manos en la barbilla, quería abrirlo y corregirlo; la tentación le rebasaba, ese maldito sobre no podía permanecer ahí toda la noche. Tomo el paquete. Ni se molestó en tomar el abrigo suponiendo que no tardaría porque el buzón estaba cerca. Camino con su esperanza color manila abrazado al pecho para mantener el calor; una vez frente al buzón y luego de la tercera revisión de los datos, deslizo el sobre por la rendija.

–¿Richard Castle? – cuestionaba un par de hombres.

–Si– ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse cuando ya le llovían golpes.

"Chantajista" fue el único de los insultos que consiguió escuchar cuando la paliza termino. Le costó intentar moverse quizá sentirse así de desprotegido es lo que de verdad le debilitaba. Cuando consiguió convencerse de que aun tenia fuerza en el cuerpo se llevó la mano a los labios para limpiarse la sangre que goteaba fresca, de poco sirvió porque la nariz también estaba sangrando. Palpo, temeroso de encontrar fracturas, los pómulos y el tabique nasal, no estaban rotos pero dolían como si lo estuviesen. No regreso a casa aunque quería hacerlo, pero Alexis estaría ahí y no debe verlo asi, eso la asustaría.

–Rick– la mesera corría la cortina develando la mueca de dolor en el cocinero. –me asustaste… ¿Qué paso? – se llevó la mano al pecho aguantándose las ganas de tocarle las heridas.

–unos tipos en la calle… quizá un asalto… como no tenía nada de valor…pues quizá decidieron golpearme por hacerles perder el tiempo…

Pasaron la noche completa en el hospital. Martha llegaba con su nieta justo cuando ellos buscaban la salida. Has visto sonreír a alguien herido. Es una sonrisa tenue, desdibujada, que busca convencer al que la mira que los golpes no duelen tanto como aparentan. Rick le sonrió a su hija mientras ella le tocaba los cardenales amoratados de la mejilla. Le hubiera gustado encerrarse por unos días en una habitación para que nadie lo viera así. La gente en la calle siempre voltea murmurando compasión cuando ve a alguien herido, "¿Qué le habrá pasado?", "pobre tipo"; Ja, compasión que de nada sirve para que el cuerpo deje de doler.

–iré al restaurant del otro día –Kate le informaba al agente. –cancela todos los compromisos de hoy y no está a discusión…

–Kate… –le tomo la muñeca. –no es necesario que regreses ahí… ya me encargue del asunto y no volverán a molestarte…

–¿molestarme?... de que hablas…¿Qué hiciste?...

–bueno… yo… ya sabes me encargue de ese chantajista…

–¡ah sí!, y ¿Cómo? Te encargaste de ¿Qué? chantajista…

–de ese cocinero…. Le mande a unos buenos amigos míos… con suerte no tendrá ningún hueso roto…– se mofo.

–¿Qué?... hiciste ¡que!... y quien rayos te dijo que Rick me chantajeaba…

–supuse que…

–"supusiste"… "supusiste"… vamos a ese maldito local ahora mismo y mas te vale que tus "amigos" no sean tan "eficientes"…

Las cosas cambiaran. En unos días más el teléfono sonara para darle su oportunidad. El cocinero le daba la vuelta a un panqueque. Rita hubiera preferido llevarlo a casa pero él no se sentía tan mal como para faltar al trabajo. Además si se ausentaba Alexis de verdad se preocuparía.

–oiga… oiga… no puede entrar en la cocina…– la voz de Rita resonaba en todo el local.

–usted no me dice que hacer….– gruñía Kate arrancándose los dedos de la meseRita.

–Rita... – el cocinero salía a ver lo que sucedía.

–¡Rick!– exclamo la actriz. –Estas….– se mordió la lengua destrozando al agente con la mirada. –vamos te llevare con el mejor médico de la ciudad….– lo arrastraba por la muñeca.

–Él ya fue al médico…–informaba Rita halándolo para que esa intrusa no lo secuestrara.


	5. Chapter 5

Infinitas gracias por leer…. Especialmente a **JessTELLOBO; Monita; Guguita; Cucuri**… por sus comentarios

Ok; Cucuri espero que sigas divirtiéndote, gracias por leer; ¡Chilenita!, con que postre me sorprenderás hoy, ¡vaya! Que eres especialista, ni yo que soy condenadamente experta en ellos sabía que existieran tantos, asi que sigue ilustrándome, claro solo por mera "cultura postrenal" (jajajajaja "postrenal", jajajaja que necesito un bolígrafo para ponerlo en el diccionario de Jess, jajajajaja "postrenal: relativo a postres"); ¡Chilenisima!, Ja, ¿a qué mi hermanita y yo somos geniales, carismáticas y condenadamente modestas?, si tienes que leer las historias que nos escribimos juntas jajajajaja, y helado ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué has hecho con mi saludable Chilenisima? ¿segura que no eres el suplantador? Mmmm… bueno entonces, mi favorito es el de limón con vainilla, el de menta con chispas de chocolate, el de chocolate, el de café, el de queso con zarzamora, el de frutilla, el de almendras, el de dulce de leche, el de moka, el de...(¿eh?, como que debo escoger uno, no Jess eso no es justo, la Chilenisisma dijo: "anda te invito, escoge tus sabores, "sabores"); ¡Hermanita!, si eres la más "Linda y condenadamente carismática hermanita de todo el mundo", sip desde ahora el diccionario pone: "carismático: relativo a friki y su hermanita JessTELLOBO", ha sido lo mejor del mundo, enserio gracias, ¡ah! Y "kato"-spoilers alert-. En fin; de corazón ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrian!; ¡diviertanse!; y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mio...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**V**

Pero que le pasa a esa "meseRita". De verdad está llevándole la contraria. Se interpone en su camino. Increíble la gente con la que uno puede toparse. Ja a qué clase de medico fueron, de seguro a uno pésimo, esa mujer ni le dio el día libre. Acaso no ve como le quedaron esos hermosos ojos azules. En su lugar estaría avergonzada y agradecida de que alguien haga su trabajo como patrona; además ella es responsable por la salud del cocinero.

–él viene conmigo…. Vamos Rick…– rugió tirando del cocinero.

–él se queda…. "conmigo"– Rita halo a Rick hacia ella.

Bruta desconsiderada. "Rick" le ha dicho "Rick" pero si apenas lo conoce. Qué demonios paso en esa maldita cocina. Porque se cree con derechos sobre su cocinero. Ni que fuera idiota para dejar que se lo arrebate de las manos.

–basta….- el cocinero rodo los ojos. –sueltenme….las dos…

–pero Rick…–se inconformaron ambas mujeres para luego darse una mirada mortal por la coincidencia.

–las dos…–repitió consiguiendo la malhumorada obediencia de ambas chicas. – no voy a ir con usted a ninguna parte…– le dijo al espantapájaros citadino. – no la conozco ni se quién es… ni sé que rayos hace aquí….

Esa "meseRita", se atreve a mirarle con la burla dilatándole las pupilas. –vine por un café–, se excusó desenfadada.

–el servicio es en las mesas no en la cocina…– Rita se mofo de la estúpida escusa. "vine por un café", si claro, si apenas y entro se fue directo a la cocina.

–ja… – rio. –soy una reconocida mujer… y obviamente no puedo darme el lujo de sentarme como si nada en mitad de un restaurad… tu entiendes– le clavo la mirada a la mesera– ¡ay! Tantos locos por ahí…– sonrieron. – por eso necesito un sitio mucho más….. Privado– le informo al cocinero.

Por todos los cielos, ¿se podía ser tan nefasta? –mire… en este respetable local… no damos el tipo de servicio que usted busca… no ofrecemos "privacidad" – soltó suspicaz. –y a la cocina se restringe el acceso al personal acreditado… en otras palabras soy la única mujer "acreditada" para entrar en esa cocina…. Así que, o se sienta como el resto de la clientela o se busca su "privacidad" en otra parte…

Vaya la "meseRita" tiene carácter ¿eh?, pues veamos cuanto le dura el filo de esa garras. –bien…"Rick"… puedes prepararme un café, el ultimo me encanto… –, sonrió pasando de largo la molestia de su "oponente".

El tal Thomas o Thommy,le llevo una taza de café hiviendo. No dejo de ver entre el vaivén de la puerta quizá podria conseguir verle. Su agente no soporto la curiosidad y le hizo las preguntas de rigor "¿Qué hacemos aquí?": "bebiendo el mejor café de la ciudad"; "¿cuanto mas café piensas ordenar?": "el que sea, son mis malditos nervios"; "¿Qué le sucede a esa Rita?": "JA, ojala y lo supiera". Después de la séptima taza ocupaba usar el sanitario se apeo seguida por su agente y la mesera corrio a la cocina. Algo tramaba. Quizá deba intentar otro medio. Se olvido de ir al baño ; dejo unos billetes en la mesa y corrió a la puerta de callejón.

–Rick… – la mesera decía timorata.

–que sucede…

–solo… es que… tu y esa "insistente" mujer

–ja….– dejo la sartén concentrándose en la sonrojada chica. – no sé qué hace aquí… le ofrecí un café porque se moría de frio eso es todo

–un café…–respiro. –y eso fue todo…

–Eso fue todo…–sonrió.

–bueno… ya es tarde y tienes que pasar por Alexis….– Rita se acercó al cocinero cubierta por la "privacidad" de la cocina. Le sonrió y justo cuando esperaba la cálida sensación en la mejilla la maldita puerta trasera se estrelló contra la pared tan iracunda como quien la había abierto.

–pero que rayos… –rugió Kate. Ella va, lo espera, cancela todos sus importantísimos compromisos, se bebe siete tazas de café, solo para poder agradecerle por el gesto "humanitario" y él…y…. él…y él está ahí besuqueándose con esa "mesRita". –llevo horas esperándote "Rick", horas…y no tenías tiempo para atenderme pero no pareces ocupado para ella… –señalo a la incomodada chica. –tienes idea de cuánto vale un solo segundo de mi tiempo….– resoplo.

–lo siento…. Pero llego tarde….– se escabullía ignorando el reclamo de esa loca.

–¡ah!... vas por Alexis… –, sonrio reconociendo la oportunidad de "agradecerle" debidamente. –bien tengo un coche fuera puedo llevarte…. vamos– le tomo del brazo.

–él no va a ningún lugar contigo…. "acosadora"… – rugió halando al cocinero por la manga. – mi primo es abogado y de los buenos… y el tío Dave es poli una llamada y vas presa… –amenazo. –¡TOMMY!... VEN AQUÍ…– chillo con toda la capacidad pulmonar y el joven aparecía presto. –Quedas a cargo…– informo. – vamos Rick… te acompaño por Alexis…. ¡ay! Tantas locas por ahí

Camino. Camino. Y Camino hasta el colegio de la hija del cocinero. Por mas que insistió en que dejaría a la fantástica "meseRita" subirse al coche con ellos, ninguno le presto la menor atención. Ja, ¿Por qué diablos? Está siguiéndolos por la calle, esta lloviznando y por suerte su agente le sostiene un paraguas. No entiende por qué la sonrisa de esos dos, ¿Por qué? sonríen si se van empapando a cada cuadra que recorren, ¿tan bueno es sentir las gotas de lluvia?

–oye Rick…–la actriz salió de la protección del paraguas. –yo… el otro dia no te agradecí por la taza de café… fui grosera contigo y me disculpo…

–de veras solo viniste a agradecerme–, le sonrio. – vaya eso es muy amable de tu parte… supongo que tampoco fui muy cordial, sali sin despedirme y lo lamento…

¡ah! Con razón tanta alegría, si aquellas gotas de lluvia eran lo mejor del mundo. Caminar dejando pasar el mal clima por alto y simplemente percibir esa sonrisa en verdad era condenadamente abrumador y fascinante. –Alexis es tu hija… ¿verdad? – pregunto y la mesera rodo los ojos.

–si…lo es….

–me gustaría conocerla….

–Claro… no veo problema e ello… –, Ese "espantapájaros citadino" es algo peculiar. No parece mala chica, solo algo "desorientada". En cierta forma la creía algo "inocente" y eso era tierno. Se tomaba atribuciones y de verdad esperaba que todo saliese como ella quería.

Continúo hablando con el cocinero. Amaba a su hija. Le conto con orgullo cualquier cantidad de anécdotas, Rick, tenía la capacidad de captar su atención para atraparle la sonrisa. Hacía que su corazón diera saltos cortados por las anginas, le hacía sentir ternura y deseos de conocerlo más, de saber todo de él. Se detuvieron frente a un edificio adoquinado, ¿ese es un colegio?, más bien se le asemejaba a una prisión, el color era aburrido, soso. Una donación no le caería mal a un sitio así, la hija de ese tierno padre no merece un sitio tan insulso.

–Mami… Papi…– decía la niña corriendo hacia la mesera y el cocinero.

–Cariño…– Rita guiño al ver a la profesora tras de Alexis.

–Señores Castle– sonrió. –por fin… logro verles juntos… y justamente necesitaba verles… habrá una obra y los padres actuaran con sus hijos… asi que espero que manden con Alexis su propuesta…– se despidió.

Sostuvo a Alexis en los brazos. Sintió una alegría inmensa con solo verle a cara de espanto a esa "entrometida". Ja, para que sepa donde se está metiendo. –Rick… tenemos que pensar en algo..

–Bueno… quizá pueda… escribir algo para que lo actúen– les sonrió.

–¡si!... es una idea genial… hare el vestuario…

–hola Alexis…–Kate les recordó que seguía ahí. "es un malentendido, esa mujer no puede ser la madre de una niña tan linda".

–¿Quién es ella? – la niña señalo a la desconocida que le saludo.

–Soy Kate…– se auto presento. – Amiga de tu padre…– dijo y la mesera emitió un bufido –y me han hablado mucho de ti…

–¿trabajaras en el restaurant con papá?...

–no Alexis… ni loca contrato a la "amiga de tu padre" –, se mofo Rita.

–Rita–amonesto el cocinero. –Kate… ha sido un placer conocerte– le tendió la mano sin notar que el gesto hizo tiritar a la actriz. –fue muy amable que vinieras a agradecerme el café… vuelve cuando quieras…– le sonrio. –hasta luego…"kate" –, le beso la mejilla para luego desvanecerse por la calle.

Su agente prácticamente se vio en la necesidad de separarle los pies del cemento. En tu cara "MeseRita", no eres la única con un beso en la mejilla. Pero aquella satisfacción le duro poco cuando el agente le recordó las palabras de la maestra, "linda familia la de los Castle" se atrevió a decirle. Kate se dejó caer abatida en la habitación. Su "madre". La "meseRita" es la madre de la hija de Rick. No. Es Imposible. Aun así no ha tenido la oportunidad de aclarar el asunto. Matara al informante de su agente si le han proporcionado información errónea. El correo con los primeros guiones colmaba mesilla frente al televisor. Resoplo. En que estúpido momento se le ocurrió pedir revisar personalmente los guiones. ¿Es que tenía que hacerlo todo ella?, ya no hay gente confiable en este mundo. Tomo el primer sobre, ayudada por la iluminación divina comenzó a leer el remitente.

–Richard Castle…..–parpadeo. Ahora está segura que ese "humanitario" café tenía algo, ahora hasta sufría de alucinaciones visuales. Cerro los ojos un par de segundos solo para toparse con el recordatorio de esa sonrisa. –Richard Castle– repitió rompiendo el sobre. Sonrio. Era bueno. Era condenadamente bueno. Ese cocinero, es un excelente guionista. – KEVIN– vocifero exigente estrujando el guion por emoción pura. –KEVIN… KEVIN…KEVIN…– sonrio buscando a su agente.

–que pasa–, aparecia el asfixiado hombre.

–este es… – le alboroto las hojas en la frente. –es este… este es mi guion… quiero este guion… quiero a este escritor… mañana mismo… no mejor aún… ahora mismo…. Prepara el coche….


	6. Chapter 6

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **JessTELLOBO; Monita; Cucuri; Guiguita**… por sus comentarios…

Ok; ¡cucuri!, ja, si celos, muchos celos, me encantan los celos, pero una cosa graciosa y eso; ¡Chilenita!, bien, tienes suerte de que sea condenadamente comprensiva, pero no vuelvas a dejarme sin postres ¿vale?, un beso para usted ¡guapa!; ¡Hermanita!, basi se ha comido todas mis golosinas, si, le dije que le harían daño pero ya sabes cómo es cuando no tiene su venda, además las burlas de Fenix no ayudan mucho, ¡ah! Y sigo esperando mi mini fic, no creas que se me olvida ¿eh? , ; ¡Chilenisima! O debería decir ¡Hermana mayor!, ja si ya somos una familia ¿a qué si Jess?, ¿a qué si Chilenisima?, ¿verdad? Que las tres somos hermanas, les quiero horrores a las dos, y ja, ¡Chilenisima mia!, es difícil la empresa mas no imposible, ya has visto como me dejaste escoger el menú, pues ese es el primer paso al "apocalipsis", jajajaja, siento que te estoy corrompiendo como Lexis a Kate, jajajajaja, y claro que elegí, ¡una Hamburguesa con extra queso y papas fritas!, claro está con soda sin azúcar o un té helado, y antes de que canten ¡Sacrilegio!, es que no proceso muy bien que digamos el azúcar de las sodas, y créanme, no quieren que beba soda regular; ahora, Chilenisima, no puedes andar por ahí diciendo que soy un dulce de persona tan a la ligera, tengo una ruda imagen que mantener, aunque creo que a estas alturas de la "domesticación" ya no queda ni pizca de rudeza, estoy condenada a ser una... ¡dulcenibla!.._."tan..tan ..tan"_..; En fin, de corazón…¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrían!; ¡diviértanse!; ¡hagan cientos de locuras!; ¡atrévanse a desquiciar al mundo!; y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningun personaje es mio..

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**VI**

–Es un concurso….– el agente se froto las sienes.

–y eso que tiene que ver… quiero este guion…. Es el que debe ganar…

–es un concurso…tu misma leíste las reglas delante de la prensa… designaste un jurado…

–y eso que tiene que ver…

–que no puedes simplemente decidir que ese guion ha ganado… pensaran que todo estaba preparado…

–pero quiero este guion…

–mira…–resoplo. –esta bien…pero nadie aparte de tu y yo lo sabra hasta que se acaben las fases del concurso…

–bien… pero aun podemos decirle que ha sido seleccionado… pide el coche… ja… la cara que pondrá el cocinero…

–si... optas por decirle personalmente que "ha sido seleccionado"… entonces debes hacerlo con el resto de los "seleccionados"

–bien… lo hare… ahora ¿quieres? Pedir el coche…

–no…

–¿no?

–no… es tarde iremos mañana…

Miro la noche afuera de la ventana. A unos cuantos kilómetros, unos cuantos metros, unos cuantos pasos, ese cocinero estaría viendo esa misma noche desde alguna ventana. Le había insistido hasta hartarse al agente que le llevara a verlo pero la persistencia del hombre supero la necedad de su capricho. Y ahora, estaba imaginando lo que ese cocinero estaría viendo. Pero una actriz, una persona así de importante ¿Por qué tenía que obedecer órdenes? Volvió la vista hacia la mesa donde el sobre con una tentadora dirección le llamaba.

–Ve a dormir Kate…–su agente le decía al ver el reflejo de la tentación. –Iremos mañana a primera hora…–propuso. Loca. Está seguro de que por fin la actriz ha perdido completamente la cabeza.

"ve a dormir". Como si eso fuera alguna necesidad común del ser humana. Ja, aunque lo intentara seria en vano, igual que la otra noche cuando el tormento por su descortesía le impidió el descanso. No. Eso no funcionara. Encendió el televisor en cuanto Kevin se marchó. Ahí estaba ella sola, mirando una de sus películas, el colmo de la vanidad. Arrojo el mando lejos. "al diablo" si ya ha logrado escapar una vez de su estricto personal de seguridad, es claro que bien puede repetir la hazaña.

El pequeño restaurant había cerrado, pero seguía estando ocupado por Rita, el cocinero y los sueños de una niña. La brisa le regalo una fría sonrisa a la mesera. La singular escena era un deleite. Rick limpiaba canturriando una canción de la radio y ella le observaba pasando un paño sobre una de las mesas, mientras la respiración de la niña se elevaba pasiva. Un estornudo interrumpió la pasividad del lugar. Alexis. El cocinero frunció el ceño, abandonando la tarea se dirigió hasta su hija para comprobar la temperatura de la frente.

–Se enfermara…– le reconoció a la exigente mirada de Rita.

–suficiente por hoy…vamos apaga la radio que los acerco a casa….

Rita lo dejo fuera de su edificio, "llámame vendré a cualquier hora". Más de una decena de estornudos son los que ha podido escuchar. Paso de largo la máquina de escribir sobre la mesa. Hoy no tiene tiempo para musas y arrastro una silla hasta el costado de la cama. Para su fortuna su madre estaba fuera de casa y podía cuidar de su hija. Esa maldita grieta en la ventana seguía dejando entrar el aire helado. Esa no era una habitación, era un estúpido congelador. Toco por novena vez la frente de la niña. Frunció los labios y se dirigió al baño a ver que había en el botiquín para la fiebre. Nada. Ni un jodido jarabe. Nada y el escritor se dejó caer. ¿Qué clase de padre es? Si no puede siquiera tener lo indispensable para su hija.

–papi…– la voz le seco las lágrimas.

Desorientada. Después de leer el domicilio del cocinero tomo el coche plateado. ¡ay!, era increíble que estuviera perdida. Que tan difícil puede ser dar con una dirección, debió tomar un taxi. Sin darse cuenta ya había dado seis vueltas por esa manzana. Sin darse cuenta aparco el coche justo frente a la dirección que buscaba. Tomo el sobre del asiento del copiloto y releyó la dirección. Gruño. No tiene ni idea de donde está. La impotencia le hizo meter el sobre en la guantera. Resoplo. Tal vez debía de volver mañana. Mañana cuando haya luz sobre los números y no tenga que recurrir a la pobre iluminación de las calles. Mañana cuando contrate un experto en mapas. Las luces del coche le mostraban una alucinación. El cocinero cargaba un bulto envuelto en mantas y abrigos. Dudosa, abrió lentamente la portezuela y se apeó.

–oye… Rick– llamo al cocinero. –Rick… soy yo Kate…– camino hasta él. – hola…– saludo al distraído sujeto.

–lo siento ahora no tengo tiempo… debo conseguir un taxi…

–un taxi…mi coche esta justo ahí… puedo llevarte…

–si… si… gracias… –Se montó en el coche de la actriz con su hija en el regazo. Hay que reconocer la repuesta divina a nuestras plegarias, puede venir de cualquier parte y por ello debemos de tener bien abiertos los ojos. – puedes llevarme al hospital…

–al hospital…ves porque quería que te revisara un doctor…

–no… es para Alexis… tiene fiebre y…

–no se diga más… al hospital entonces…

La actriz se acomodó en una silla junto al cocinero y su hija. Los hospitales son sitios siniestros, pero ese se llevaba el primer lugar. Esa "meseRita" no es más que una madre desnaturalizada. Ja, todavía había hecho ese teatro frente a la maestra, ¿Dónde está ahora? Miro de reojo como la niña dormitaba apoyando la cabeza en la pierna de su padre y él le pasaba los dedos entre el cabello llevándose con la caricia el dolor de la fiebre. Ja, si hubiera llevado el coche hasta el colegio, no tendrían que haber regresado caminando bajo la llovizna y por ende ahora Alexis no estaría enferma.

–No es necesario que te quedes…– le dijo a la mujer que no le desapartaba la vista de encima.

–bueno… quiero quedarme…aunque no sea necesario…– argumento. –iré por un café de esa máquina… quizá no sea tan bueno como el tuyo pero…

–Si…–sonrió. –me gustaría uno... gracias…

Mientras esperaban el turno de Alexis se bebieron el café. Mofándose de lo insípido que les resulto el sabor. Quizá exagero al salir corriendo de casa por una simple gripe, pero odiaba ver a su hija enferma. Mujer agradable, esa Kate. Una buena compañía, disipándole el humo de la culpa por la enfermedad de Alexis. Vaya, ahora que lo piensa, sí que era extraño que justo a esa hora estuviera rondando por su apartamento. Esa calle es peligrosa, las heridas de su cara deben de servirle de ejemplo. Sin mencionar ese ostentoso coche, que debía ser un objeto tentador para cualquier ladrón.

–Alexis Castle…– pregonaba una enfermera.

–Si…– se levantaba el escritor con la actriz cosida como una sombra.

–Sigan…– la enfermera señalo el consultorio.

–gracias…– la actriz asintió pasando de largo al consultorio. Ni loca se queda sola en esa sala de espera.

–¡ah!... señores Castle… –decía el médico–… veamos que le ocurre a Alexis…– sonrió.

Ja, la "meseRita" no es la única capaz de parecer la madre de Alexis. No piensa corregir al médico. Claro, que ella sería más buena madre que esa desconsiderada mesera. Después de la valoración médica. El cocinero respiro aliviado al saber que no era nada grave y que con unos días de reposo y la medicación correcta la salud de la niña no representaría mayor problema. Luego de extenderles la receta el doctor los acompaño a la puerta. Kate noto como la miraba, la ha reconocido, tendrá que firmar otro autógrafo.

–oiga no le ha dicho que se parece a esa actriz Kate Beckett…– chasqueo.

–mmm… no… doctor… ¡por dios!... ella es mucho más linda…– recito sarcástica. –verdad querido…– tomo el brazo del cocinero para frenar su asombro.

–si… mucho más linda…– repitió procesando la información.

–bueno gracias doctor…– se despidió halando del antebrazo al resto de su familia.

Ella era la actriz del concurso. No podía ser casualidad que estuviera ahí, justo después de enviar el sobre con el guion. Pero la conocía desde antes. Eso es raro. Diablos, que sea lo raro que sea, si a ella le gusto el guion. Si estaba fuera de su apartamento era porque le gusto, no hay otra explicación; y si le gusto, no más grietas en las ventanas, no más sofás. Cuando volvió a la realidad ya estaban en el coche.

–tu…eres… famosa…

–¡ay!... porque estas tan sorprendido, eso se los dije la vez que me hicieron pagar por esas baratijas…

–el concurso…yo…. Entre al concurso para el guion de tu nueva película…

–¡ah!... ¿si?...no lo sabía…–, ¡ay! Como adoraba ser tan buena actriz como para fingir desinterés. –no me encargo directamente de esos asuntos… de ellos se encarga mi agente…

–pero entonces porque estabas justo fuera de mi edificio…

–Estaba dando un paseo… – se mordió el interior de la mejilla. "mentira, vine porque me encanto tu guion y quiero que sea mi próxima película"; "mentira, vine con el pretexto del guion, pero quería verte".

–pero…. Entonces no sabes nada… estas segura…

–no sé nada… ya te lo dije ese asunto del concurso… ja, ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo con el… bien estas de regreso en casa…–aparco el coche. Era como un encantador niño, a quien le han dicho que debe esperar para abrir los regalos debajo del árbol.. –escucha Rick… ¿tan importante es el concurso?... –no puede esperar más va a decirle. Ya casi puede ver la felicidad en su rostro.

–Lo es….pero pensándolo bien es mejor que no sea tu decisión… el hecho que me conozcas…– resoplo ordenando el argumento. –me sentiría mal si el hecho de que me conozcas interfiere en la decisión del ganador…

–¿no quieres ganar?...

–Por supuesto que quiero… pero por mis propios méritos…y no porque compartamos aberración por el café del hospital…– se mofo. –gracias… Kate…gracias por preocuparte por Alexis y quedarte a acompañarme…– le beso la mejilla. – fue muy dulce de tu parte…– añadió conmovido por la timidez de la extrovertida mujer. El color rojizo de las mejillas resultaba increíble. –eres mucho más de lo que te fuerzas por aparentar… ¿de qué te escondes?...no importa me encantara descubrirte…– abrió la portezuela. –hasta luego… Kate…– se apeó.

–hasta mañana…– sonrió. Mañana, tiene una cita con su café favorito.


	7. Chapter 7

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a…**JessTELLOBO; Maia; Monita; Guiguita **por sus comentarios.

Ok; ¡Chilenita! ¿también estas por la vida sana y saludable?... ¡Dios!, ¿Por qué?, bien no me dejan otro remedio que sacrificarme por el escuadrón y asi salvaguardarlas de las golosinas, no se preocupen que acabare con todas y no quedaran ni restos; ¡Maia! ¡Bienvenida!, y ¡Jesucristo!, (no basi, no se me mas oraciones), "torta negra del diablo", que me he asustado un poco pero luego decidí "exorcizarla" y me gusto eso de "loquita querida", ja es gracioso porque lo estoy; ¡Hermanita!, has visto que la Chilenisima se ha dado a la imposible tarea de hacer de mi una persona saludable, y es tu culpa por rendirte a las ensaladas; ¡One-sama! (hermana mayor en japonés), ¡chantajista!, si soy un pan de Dios, estas hermanas mayores siempre torturando a sus indefensas hermanitas, y no, me portare mal, seré truculenta y maliciosa; En fin; de corazón ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrian!; ¡Diviertanse!; y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**VII**

Mascaras. Disfraces que te oculta de los ojos del mundo. Cuando se esta tan débil como para permitir que otro nos descubra es mejor permanecer en la sombra. Pudo sentir como el ritmo del pulso se aceleraba, rugiendo con la fuerza de un rio crecido. Después de ver al cocinero entrar en el edificio, le tomo un par de minutos decidirse a arrancar el coche. Acelero. Las calles suelen estar desiertas a altas horas de la noche. La luz de las farolas, entonces juega a alumbrar la desolación. La actriz dentro del coche, se limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas. Conmovida. O quizá, conmocionada, tontamente se ha tomado en serio las palabras, que para ese hombre, no debían de significar nada en absoluto, pero que para la desesperanza lo significan todo; la evocación de un: "me encantaría descubrirte", acompañaba el desliz de otra gota de sal.

–¿Dónde has estado? – gruñía el agente. –esto de desaparecer se te está volviendo vicio…–espeto el hombre en pijama que se paseaba fuera de la habitación. –qué crees que pensé cuando me dijeron que el coche no estaba en el aparcamiento… y luego cuando vine a buscarte, resulta que tú eras la ladrona… ¿no dirás nada?...

–ahora no…– giro el picaporte. –Estoy cansada y tengo una jaqueca…– Había que volverse a colgar la máscara. Idiota, y pensar que se preocupó por que alguien, quien fuera, notara que había llorado –por la mañana… – le azoto la puerta en la cara al agente que ya intentaba colarse para continuar con la reprimenda.

No encontró ninguna diferencia entre la oscuridad de la calle y la de esa elegante habitación. Bueno, quizá si la había, hasta en la calle existe la luz de las farolas. Se dejó caer de espalda sobre la cama. Ha aprendido a aparentar tan bien que en ocasiones ni ella misma reconoce a quien ve en el espejo. Sin embargo, los buitres suelen aparecer en los peores momentos. Así que prefería ser catalogada de "villana" antes que ser la "victima". La vida tiene una particular manera de educarnos y ella se ha graduado con mención honorifica. Hasta hace poco pensó conocer, lo que movía a todas las personas y por ende lo que hacía girar al mundo. Traición, burlas, críticas o cualquier otro medio que les permita ya no destacar, sino pertenecer. Es tan estúpido como juzgas a algo de raro para pertenecer a una mayoría. Así que Kate, aprendió a leer perfectamente a las personas, una habilidad muy útil para el medio en el que se desenvolvía, pero también, una habilidad que te impide esperar algo bueno de alguien. Pero ese cocinero, le hizo dudar. Ese hombre aun resultaba un enigma para su habilidad, y por más que se esforzaba no conseguía descifrarle.

Rick regreso el cuerpo de su hija a la calidez de su cama. Se hizo un lugarcito manteniendo la cabeza de la niña recargada en el hombro. Mañana no le dejaría ir a la escuela, pero él tampoco podría faltar al restaurant. Sabía que bastaría con llamar a Rita y pedirle el día, y que con seguridad aceptaría, sin embargo se cargarían de trabajo por culpa suya, además la mesera ya había hecho mucho por su familia, así que un favor más rayaría en el abuso. Mañana, Alexis tendría que acompañarle en la cocina.

–Papá…. – Alexis exigía. – es tarde para el colegio…

–no iras al colegio…– balbuceó. – estas enferma…– entre abrió los ojos para ver el reloj de la muñeca. – pero si es tarde…– se apeó. – para tu deliciosa medicina…

–me quedare en casa… pero me siento bien… no me dejes sola en casa– rogo.

–quien ha dicho algo de quedarte sola en casa… estaba pensando en llevarte al trabajo, pero si prefieres el colegio pues…

Le insistió en que después de todo quizá no se sentía tan bien como había dicho y ahora Alexis estaba sentada al costado de la estufa. Rita pasaba más a menudo que de costumbre a la cocina y le alborotaba el cabello con cada visita, después de fingir comprobar cómo iba la preparación de la sopa del día. Ese era la mejor parte de los resfriados. Ir al trabajo con su padre. La mesera no tardaría en gruñirle al cocinero que le diera una taza de chocolate caliente, debidamente acompañado por un rol de canela glaseado. Ella le tomaría con ambas manos y dejaría que el vapor le descongelara la nariz, mientras veía trabajar a su padre. Un recuerdo, para la colección de instantes que componen nuestras historias. Aunque ya ha pasado medio mañana y aun no hay chocolate. Se rebullo molesta en la silla, ¿cuánto más la hará esperar Rita?

–Porque no vas a echar un vistazo a las mesas…– le dijo a la aburrida niña después de que emitiera un bostezo.

–¿puedo? – se apeó de un salto.

–Claro, pero no molestes a nadie… ni cojas las propinas de Rita…– sonrió. Solo alcanzo a ver el vaivén de las puertas.

Rita tomaba la orden de un indeciso cliente. La vacilación del comensal le hizo desviar la atención de su trabajo. Sonrió. Su cuasi hijastra, le saludaba sentada en una de las mesas al otro extremo del local. Apenas y ese hombre se decidiera, se acercaría a tomar la orden de su cliente favorita; aunque para ser honestas no sería necesario, estaría esperando esa taza de chocolate con un rol de canela glaseado que siempre come cuando esta resfriada.

–Creo que tomare…– decía una voz ronca y la mesera colocaba el lápiz sobre la libreta a la espera del dictado.

La inconfundible mujer regreso al día siguiente, haciendo tintinear la campanilla en la puerta. Rita se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras Kate de pie en la puerta recorría con la vista la habitación buscando el sitio más cercano a la cocina. Se quitó las gafas de sol y sonrió, al distinguir a la niñita sentada en una de las mesas, de inmediato camino hasta ella, apremiando el paso para evitar la intercepción de la meseRita.

–¡Alexis! – saludo sentándose junto a la niña. – me recuerdas soy la amiga de tu padre Kate… veo que te sientes mejor…

–si…gracias señorita…– rezo tímida.

–Bien, me alegra… – se quitó los guantes abandonándolos sobre mesa. –quieres comer algo… no seas tímida yo invito…

–¿Qué hace usted aquí? – rugió Rita y el lápiz en la mano se quebraba por la mitad.

–ja... Esa no es forma de tratar a la clientela… quizá deba tomar un curso o ir a neuróticos anónimos…–se mofo.

–Alexis… cariño, porque no te sientas en otra mesa… a la señorita le encanta la privacidad…

–¡oh!... no me molesta, Alexis es una excelente compañía– le sonrió a la niña. –"a diferencia de otras" – murmuro. – ahora, puede hacernos el favor de tomar nuestra orden… le invitare a Alexis lo que sea…

–eso no es necesario… Alexis, puede comer lo que sea, no hay que pagar por ello…– advirtió. Si quería pelea ¡el infierno! Que la tendría.

–pero hoy la invito yo…

–no… gracias…

–Insisto…– apretó la mandíbula. Quien se cree esa meseRita, para decir a quien puede invitar o no. – Alexis que te apetece…–cambio el tono de voz.

–… quisiera… – decía algo asustada, no era muy agradable estar en medio de ese par.

–¡una taza de chocolate caliente y un rol de canela glaseado!... – completaba la mesera. –¡ah! Que bien te conozco pequeña… –dijo mirando desafiante a la actriz. Ja. Había que ver el descaro de algunas mujeres.

–Me alegra que estés mejor Alexis… – le tomo la mano a la niña ignorando a la mesera. –anoche parecías bastante enferma…

–¿anoche?... – cuestiono Rita. Imposible.

–¡ah!... no lo sabes…– sonrió sardónica. "Parece que no la conoces muy bien después de todo meseRita". – Anoche lleve a "Rick" al hospital…– sentencio. –tomare una taza de café y uno de esos roles de canela…

–Claro…– trago. No lo sabía. Rick no le dijo nada al respecto. Dejo a su cuasi hijastra y a la engatusa cocineros en la mesa. Abatida. Quería desaparecer, sentía la burla de esa mujer en la nuca cuando le dio la espalda. Como pudo se metió en la cocina soportando el torrente de preguntas que le sobrevinieron. ¿Qué hacían juntos?, ¿Por qué no la llamo a ella?

–Rita pasa algo…– el cocinero frunció el ceño por la intromisión de la mesera en la cocina.

Ja, claro que ahí pasa algo. ¿Por qué no me llamaste anoche?, ¿Por qué? si dijiste que lo harías. ¿Por qué? dejaste que esa mujer te llevara. –Esa mujer está ahí afuera... – se conformó.

–¿mujer?... ¿qué mujer? – por como respiraba Rita no sería un querido personaje.

–la arruina… la arruina tazas…– espeto. – quiere una taza de café, un rol de canela y amablemente le invitara un chocolate y otro rol de canela a Alexis… ¡ah! y necesito otro lápiz… uno muy afilado…

–Kate está aquí… –dejo la estufa para asomarse por la puerta d la cocina. –ahora mismo les llevo la orden…

– "Kate"… desde cuando es "kate"… ja, déjame adivinar desde anoche ¿verdad?... ¿y tu le llevaras la orden?

–Rita… era tarde, cuando sali por un taxi ella estaba fuera del edificio y se ofreció a llevarme…– saco un par de tazas. – y solo quiero saludarla… nada más… ¿Qué tal estoy?... ¿luzco bien?... –dijo nervioso.

–Si – "Maldición siempre luces bien". Asi que esa mujer de veras esta tras su cocinero, de que otra forma se explica la conveniente "casualidad" de pasar por el vecindario de Rick, pues no lo tendrá tan fácil.

Rick empujo la puerta con la espalda para llevar la charola a la mesa de la actriz. El par de chicas reía por las ridículas gafas de sol que Alexis tenia puesta y él se quedó mirándoles un instante. El espantapájaros citadino, hasta parecía un ser humano real. Una persona diferente a la desastrosa que había irrumpido en su cocina. Se acercaba para susurrarle secretos a la niña, sin que le importara como le miraba el agente sentados con ellas en la mesa.

–Aquí tienen café… chocolate y dos roles de canela– señalo entregando la orden.

–Hola… – Kate sonreía.

–Tienes los ojos hinchados…– le tomo la barbilla escudriñándole la irritación. – ¿todo está bien?...

–Si solo algo de insomnio…. –se excusó.

–entonces quizá debería de traerte un té…–bromeo.

–¡oh!... te traje esto…que bueno que saliste así no tendré que pasarme toda la mañana aquí– saco un sobre del abrigo. –Me obligaron a hacerlo personalmente con todos los participantes… publicidad ya sabes –, le extendió la carta y el cocinero la tomo nervioso – … aun es extraoficial… la presentación de los finalistas será frente a los medios… una cena… baile…entrevistas… fotografías promocionales…

–Esto… esto quiere decir… – seguía leyendo: "Felicidades, usted es uno de los finalistas", y pensando que sería una broma o un sueño.

–No me digas que vas a llorar… porque otro tipo ya lo hizo y eso sería muy poco original…– le dio un trago al café para ahogar la sonrisa. Esta feliz, solo porque el cocinero lo es.

–¡por dios!... ¡por dios!...¡por dios! – se desplomo en el piso con las manos en la cabeza. Era verdad. Es su oportunidad, justo en la mano, tiene su oportunidad. No más grietas, ni habitaciones compartidas.

–¡papi!... – exclamo Alexis. –Te sientes mal…– lo abrazo.

–¿Rick? – la mesera corrió desde la puerta de la cocina y se arrodillo junto al cocinero. –oye… levántate asustas a Alexis… vamos… arriba grandote…– lo forzó a levantarse.

–¡Alexis!...¡Rita!... –estrujo el papel. –Soy uno de los finalistas del concurso– soltó una carcajada abrazando a la mesera y a la niña. –Gracias…– ceso el gesto acordándose de la actriz. – Kate… gracias por venir personalmente…– le estampo un beso en cada mejilla.

–¿Por qué le agradeces?... – la mesera cuestiono.

–Ella es la actriz del concurso…– informo el agente. – Kate… tenemos más sobres que entregar…– recordó dándole un par de golpes al reloj de la muñeca.

–Primero… Alexis y yo nos terminaremos nuestras bebidas…

–un momento… trabajaras con ella…–, Rita intentaba comprender.

–Si gana… trabajara conmigo… las filmaciones son tan demandantes que no tendremos tiempo para nadie…– le sonrió a la mesera. – pero seguro que a Alexis le encantara venir después del colegio…

Robada. Le acaban de arrebatar a su familia en las narices y usaron como arma una letal hoja de papel con un amenazante "Felicidades". Esa desconocida, le dejara sin cocinero. Maldición. No pueden irse. No puede dejarles ir. Miro a la niña bebiendo de la taza de chocolate luego de darle un mordisco al pan, y sintió como se le horadaba el corazón. La debilidad de las rodillas le derribo y se dejo caer en el piso. Requerirá mucho mas que un lápiz afilado para deshacerse de esa tipa.

* * *

><p><strong>JA-E:**

-_"psss...psss"... Maia... por aqui_..._  
><em>

-¿Friki?... que haces con esa gabardina y las gafas de sol...

-_shhh... no te siguió nadie ¿verdad?... es el atuendo perfecto para la entrega de dulces..._

-no te parece algo... exagerado..

-_¡ah!... ¡sacrilegio!... nunca debes escatimar precauciones para protegerte de los "saludables"... están en todas partes, aparecen cuando menos te lo esperas y se llevan tu azúcar dejándote a cambio verduras... es horrible... ahora ¿traes mas de esa torta negra del diablo?... ¡santo cielo! que estaba endiabladamente buena.. jajajaja, has oido "endiabladamente" jajajaja_

_-_Frikita... ven que es hora de la ensalada...o quieres que mande a Jess por ti...

-ya voy Chilenisima... _huye ahora Maia y si preguntan no me has visto_...

-con quien hablas Hermana...

-¿yo?... con nadie Jess... con nadie... adelantate que ya voy en un momento..

-¡Friki!... ¡Traigo tu pie de limon!...

-_shhhh... Monita... ¡Dios! harás que nos descubran...los saludables huelen las golosinas a kilometros..._

- si... si claro guapa... ya me lo has dicho cientos de veces...

-¡Frikita!... plato servido, plato vacio...

-_tengo que irme... pero gracias por los dulces..._


	8. Bonus

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **JessTELLOBO; Monita; Guiguita;Maia; Cucuri**...por sus comentarios

Ok; Me tomo horrores narrar este cuento, tanto, que casi quedo sin aliento. Así que, no sean inhumanos y por favor tengan el postre listo entre las manos. No sé porque escribo así, ¿es que la cabeza acaso ya perdí?, como sea no sería nada nuevo, aunque, lo de los postres para nada es un juego. ¿Ah que soy todo un as?, pues para desearles feliz navidad, este es un bonus más. De corazón espero que sonrían, se diviertan y emocionen; pero que sobre todo recuerden que esta loquilla los quiere a horrores.

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus <strong>

**I**

En una habitación cerrada una ráfaga de viento se cruzaba. Jugando a hacer espirales con la nieve se metía murmurando un silbidito leve. En el sofá de aquella sala una niñita a una meseRita rogaba.

–Rita por favor cuéntame una historia has alarde de oratoria

– Alexis sería una ruina pues lo mío es la cocina, además, pequeña pilla tus deberes te esperan en aquella mesilla

–pero eso no es problema si me ayudas seré buena

–quizá no sea gran idea ayudarte en tu tarea

–anda insisto no seas mala o ¿quieres verme enhoramala?

–Está bien mi niña linda–, la mesera se rindió.

Así con la niña en el regazo, terminaba el último trazo. Un círculo tosco y algo rojo, les causo gran alborozo. Y cuando los deberes hubieron acabado, Alexis al cuento aún no había renunciado.

–Ya es hora de dormir, así que directo a la cama te has de ir–, le decía la mesera a la chiquilla altanera.

–Sin un cuento no he de irme –, refunfuño la niña ingrata llegando a ser toda una lata.

En la cama ya arropada, Alexis por el cuento esperaba. Sin hacer mayor alarde la mesera volteo un balde. Pensativa se sentó y una idea la invadió. De repente chaqueo los dedos y narro sin titubeo.

–Erase una vez en la cocina de un reino que existía un guapísimo cocinero. – la mesera comenzaba.

–¡Como papi!– interrumpió y con gesto de lo siento termino con el intento.

–el cocinero era guapo y al hombro llevaba un sapo

–¿un sapo?... no sería mejor que fuera un loro o unas charreteras de oro

–No, pues no era pirata ahora deja de dar lata…– la mesera amonesto– como te decía el sapo se llamaba Tom, y era todo un bribón.

_En el reino la princesa, de una presunción intensa, aburrida de su trono al bufón, de nombre Ryan, para que la entretuviera presiono. Pero al hombre nada tonto un gran plan se le ocurrió. _

"_su majestad" le dijo "navidad se acerca y no está demás un buen banquete, hasta podría haber filete". _

"_un banquete y con filete", repetía sin disgusto. "bueno, ya que es navidad a esa mesera manda llamar"._

_Y así la leal Rita llego ante la arrogante princesita. "dígame su majestad a que debo su llamado" o mejor dicho, ¿A qué dios habrá incordiado para tal calamidad? _

"_escucha bien, "noble" moza", _ la princesa dijo en prosa.

"_es mesera majestad", guareció tal insolencia con modesta reverencia._

"_si, como sea, escucha bien, he tenido una magnífica idea… ¡celebrar la navidad!... quiero un banquete y que sea ¡con filete! Eso no debes olvidar… vendrán nobles de otros reinos y deberás adornar el salón con encinos en vez de con esos comunes pinos. _

_La joven y sobre agraciada mesera rezongando metió la cabeza en la nevera. Con la espalda adolorida se quejó de la inventiva. "Esa mujer inclemente ¿Cómo? Espera tal banquete y con filete además si la navidad es esa tarde, que deje de hacer tanto alarde y se ocupe en reinar". _

"_preocuparte nunca debes noble Rita", el cocinero aconsejo. "terminare con el banquete sin olvidarme del filete y nos iremos a festejar, que la navidad no está en cenas, ni en ninguna cosa hortera que la princesa ordeno, y aunque peque de amargado la razón tengo de mi lado"_

_Con las mesas servidas y las ventanas tapadas por satinadas cortinas, la princesa al banquete arribo. Un par de puertas enormes con bisagras y sin bordes se abrieron causándole llanto. A la fiesta no fue nadie; bueno, estaban los encinos pero no los muy ladinos. Quizá con anticipación a los nobles debía haber invitado. No, esas son tonterías, ¡es la princesa! ¡Por Dios santo! Ella tiene la voz de mando y ahí deberían estar. _

"_navidad queda prohibida", decreto creando espanto y del salón se marchó. En el pasillo una música muy tenue resonaba y la oreja la princesa al muro pegaba. "¿de dónde viene ese sonido?", le cuestiono al bufón._

"_no lo sé mi excelsa dama" el bufón le musitaba. "debe ser de la cocina de seguro esa tal "tina" una fiesta organizo"_

"_una fiesta ¿eh?, pues vayamos a echar un ojo, que de filete tengo antojo"_

_A la puerta bien pegados y pese al dolor de muela, el bufón y la princesa, observaron con cautela. Entre risas los bribones celebraban con canciones, y para el colmo un descarado, desbocando los aplausos de los mozos y otros criados, bailoteaba en el lugar. Un pino en vez de encino, pobremente adornado, agitaba la estrella de su copa de lado a lado. Una niña se levantaba sobre las puntas de los pies mientras el cocinero servía una rica tarta de nuez._

"_espera Alexis" su padre entre los brazos a la niña tomo. _

"_pero aquí no hay filete ni siquiera un buen banquete, ¿qué les hace tan felices?", la princesa dudo y de un golpe la puerta abrió._

"_su majestad", llamo Rick el cocinero, dejando a su auténtica princesita en el suelo._

"_he prohibido cualquier fiesta deben estar alerta", a la chusma informo._

"_majestad eso es ridículo" el cocinero se irguió "será navidad con fiesta o sin fiesta, eso usted no lo puede prohibir…porque no es la comida o el banquete y ni siquiera un buen filete lo que me hace tan feliz" _

"_ja, has dicho que no es el banquete y mucho menos un filete, lo que te hace feliz, pues permíteme dudarlo", el bufón se incomodó. "su majestad ha prohíbo los festejos mas no el vino", y un trago a la botella robo. "disculparse deben o al calabozo van a dar" _

_"espera bufón necio… deja que el hombre se explique para después replicar", exigió su majestad. "ahora Rick el cocinero, has el favor de explicar a qué se debe tu encanto o prepara un par de mantos para la noche en los calabozos pasar"_

_"es sencillo se lo debo a ella", señalo a la niñita._

_Francamente no comprende que de bueno tiene esa niña de cara sucia y manos pegajosas que encima parece melindrosa a la hora de comer. "ya veo, pero no quiere decir que entienda tus razones o quizá tus emociones"_

"_es mi hija para mí el más grande de los tesoros y su risa brilla en mis ojos más que cualquier moneda de oros… se llama "amor" su majestad… y no solo es de reyes… es de nobles corazones encontrar en el amor las razones para dar felicidad… quizá usted no lo entienda pero no significa que no lo sienta"_

"_y después de esa diatriba a que celda quieres que te inscriba", el bufón se mofo._

"_El que terminara en una celda es otro" la princesa reprobó. Digno es de elocuencia en sus palabras encuentra congruencia. "sigan con la fiesta y en el salón está servido un banquete quizás quieran algún filete"_

"_escuche su majestad" le detuvo el cocinero, sin tener que poner demasiado esmero la princesa obedeció. "no hay en esta fiesta clases, por el contrario es tiempo de hacer las paces y abrazar de corazón"_

_Y así, justo al centro entre encinos se encontraba un simple pino adornando el salón. No quedo ningún filete mi miga del gran banquete. La princesa que había entendido lo que es la navidad decreto sin diligencia que una fiesta con esa misma esencia debía hacerse cada año, y que de pinos en vez de encinos el salón se debería adornar._

Cuando Rita termino Alexis seguía despierta soportando con paciencia. La mesera algo frustrada le acomodaba la almohada solicitando compasión.

–Quizá debamos invitar en navidad a esa Beckett, ya sabes la nueva amiga de papá – un bostezo callaba a Alexis. –me mando ese regalo y aunque lo recibí sin desagrado, talvez le falta entender, que aunque no haya filetes no se necesita de grandes banquetes para un abrazo obsequiar…

Habiendo dicho eso la niñita se durmió, y porque su Alexis era buena la meseRita le sonrió.


	9. Chapter 8

Infinitas gracias por leer especialmente a…**Guiguita, Monita, Maia… **por sus comentarios.

Ok; ¡Chilenita!, gracias por los postres me han ¡ENCANTADO HORRORES!, lo sé, lo sé, soy condenadamente "extrañable", es una virtud de nosotros los "pirados", pero ya no me desapareceré tanto; ¡Maia!, tus comentarios son tan "endiabladamente" buenos como tus postres y no hice nada para ese castigo, era tan injusto que ya hasta quede ¡libre!; ¡Chilenisima! ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?, ¿te has divertido?...("_bien creo que con eso bastara para no ser tan obvia"_)… ahora…mmmm… recuerdas el asunto de los postre pues, ya sabes, me preguntaba si, ¿si tendría postre hoy?... En fin; de corazón ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrían!; ¡diviértanse!; ¡tengan un dia extraordinario! Pero sobre todo… ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**VIII**

–Rita ¿estás bien?–el cocinero se arrodillo para auxiliar a su jefa. – Vamos, te ayudo– le extendió la mano para que la tomara

–Estoy bien–. Dijo pero aun así acepto la ayuda de Rick. –solo es que esto es raro

–¿raro?... ¿a qué te refieres? –, Cuestiono el cocinero aun levantando a la mesera del piso.

–es ¿enserio?... – bufo. –esa mujer…– señalo a la actriz.

–¡oye! – se quejó Kate.

–esa mujer…– repitió. – aparece aquí, entra por la puerta trasera, rompe una vajilla y ahora viene y te dice que te convertirá en el su nuevo guionista estrella…eso es raro…

–es una coincidencia, una afortunada coincidencia–, sonrio Rick.

–O que podría ser el destino…– Kate se encogió de hombros. –Rick, tengo más sobres que entregar pero tendrás noticias mías antes de lo que crees

No era tan inocente como para creer en las coincidencias. Rita sabía que esa mujer tramaba algo y ese algo tenía todo que ver con su cocinero. Se encerró el baño hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar. Secándose las mejillas con el delantal cuando se le acabo el papel. Rick fue a verle un par de veces, le oyo llamarla tras la puerta, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. "saldré en un segundo" le balbuceo entre sollozos. "cosas de chicas", se excusó cuando le dijo si podía hacer algo. Celos. Ja. Eso era un eufemismo para lo que sentía. Sentía las emociones bañándole de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, enfriándole y haciéndole titiritar justo como lo haría la lluvia. Miro el reloj. Sabía que tenía que salir. Tenía que salir; un deber; el sentido de la responsabilidad; ese que nos impide hacer lo que realmente necesitamos hacer. Saber que su responsabilidad era salir de ese maldito baño, eso, en todo el tiempo que duro ahí, eso era algo que nunca pudo olvidar. Así que cuando esa manecilla le ordeno volver, ella obedeció. Se pasó las mangas de la blusa por el rostro y le dio un par de palmadas a las mejillas al tiempo que inhalo hasta que creyó se desmayaría por el exceso de oxígeno. Giro la perilla, la realidad no le concedió ni un solo segundo más.

–hola…– sonrió echándose un paño al hombro. –por fin saliste, es un alivio, si decidieras quedarte a vivir ahí, esto seria un caos, debiste ver a los clientes hoy…una mujer…

–Vamos…– pretendía huir. De ninguna forma puede seguir ahí, era flagelarse, torturarse. Asi que tenía que huir. Huir del tormento que le encantaría seguir cumpliendo. Huir de su propio deseo y castigo. Pero ¡el infierno! Que él no se lo haría fácil.

–Rita–, le detuvo por el hombro. Pero ella no se giró. –Estaba en verdad preocupado–, tenía que decírselo así fuera a su espalda. La mesera, es importante para él. Una amiga, una hermana, alguien en que confiar, siempre ahí, ella le había tendido la mano y él nunca olvidaría eso. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le estuviese preocupando le compete, le molesta.

–Tenemos que cerrar– siguió caminando hasta la entrada dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a resbalarle por las mejillas. Siguió caminado para que él no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, no de esa manera. Pero él es un terco de lo peor, y de repente tenía su aliento besándole la oreja.

–Oye– insistió. La cercanía pareció doblegarla, estaba tan frágil que la giro con la facilidad de un globo terráqueo. –no te dejare hasta que me digas que está pasando…

La abrazo. El imbécil dio en el clavo. La abrazo y simplemente se dejó sostener por él. Y todo desaparecía, el deber, el restaurant, el horario, la actriz, el concurso, el guion. No había nada. Nada existía, como si el mundo de destruyera y volviera a construirse a partir de aquel abrazo. Sollozo a sollozo y palabra a palabra. –te extrañare tanto…– chillo en un impulso. –te iras y te extrañare…tanto…– repitió, rogando que él pudiera comprender lo que en verdad trataba de decir, pero él no era tan brillante, quizá Alexis entendería mejor. –¿Dónde esta Alexis?... – recordó. – "Alexis"…¡Dios!... extrañare tanto a Alexis… ¡Alexis!...ven aquí…– llamo.

–shhhh…– silencio. – No está aquí, mi madre vino por ella hace unas horas…–tranquilizaba. –Rita, no iremos a ninguna parte, no sin ti…ademas aun no he ganado...

Después de poner el cerrojo, Rick limpiaba las mesas, no dejo que Rita siquiera se acercara, no esa noche cuando parecía tan vulnerable. Nunca antes se ha comportado así, es tan inusual que llorara, odiaba a los llorones era lo que se la pasaba repitiendo cada vez que algún drama se suscitaba en el local. Sonrió. Una vez baño con una jarra de agua fría a un tipo que se atrevió a terminar con su novia frente a todos; Tom y él la habían tenido que llevar a la cocina, apenas pudieron controlar el arranque de ira entre ambos, "debería de haber un inventario de imbéciles", le dijo apenas se quedaron a solas.

–Oye tu – la mesera llamo desde la barra. – bebe un trago conmigo…

Un día largo para la "cartero" estrella de la ciudad. Entro a la habitación, después de que su manager le recordara su itinerario de mañana. La luz estaba apagada, al encenderla supo el gran error que cometió. La penumbra disimulaba el vacío y esa cantidad de luz solo servía para mostrarle de todo lo que era dueña. De todas esas maravillosas posesiones, la botella de Whiskey de la barra le parecía la mejor. Solo ella y esa ambrosia que callaba imperante a sus malditos demonios. El ruido del cristal estrellándose contra el suelo la despertó por la madrugada. Miro en rededor, quizá y su vida hasta ese momento hubiere sido tan solo una pesadilla. No deseaba estar ahí, la idea le obsesiono sin dejarle más remedio que escapar. Se echó al bolsillo del abrigo la botella con un poco más de la mitad de Whiskey. Camino, impulsada por el chascar del licor contra el cristal en su bolsillo, hasta que la zona le pareció familiar. Maldijo, ni siquiera había pensado en él. Era culpa de sus pies. No tenía otra excusa, fueron ellos quienes la llevaron hasta él. Quizá eran cómplices de los ojos, que le veían aun estuvieran cerrados; aunque bien podría ser todo su cuerpo o su memoria que no dejaba de invocarlo. La luz del apartamento del cocinero estaba apagada. ¡Qué rayos! Se palmeo la frente, ¿Qué hacía ahí, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Una cosa era sentir algo de curiosidad y otra querer saciar esa curiosidad cada estúpido segundo del día.

–no….no…no…no… ¡Katherine!... ¡te has vuelto completamente loca! –, se reprendió. Se dio media vuelta y se encamino al hotel después de ver una última vez la ventana del cocinero.

Rita bebió mucho más que un trago y él tuvo que llevarla hasta su apartamento. Justo doblaba la esquina cuando vio a la actriz apoyarse en un muro para mantener el equilibrio. "Que ese día no terminara nunca" emitió una queja al cielo. No puede dejarla ir como si no la conociera, además, no se veía que estuviera en muy buen estado. Troto para alcanzarla al final de la calle y siguió a la cabizbaja mujer sin que se diera cuenta, dándole cinco pasos de ventaja. A los pocos metros se detuvo para sacar una botella del abrigo, "otra", pensó.

–señorita Beckett…– dijo mientras ella giraba la tapa de la botella.

–Rick…– sonrió. –hola…

–hola… es tarde no debería estar aquí…– le robo la bebida. –y menos con esto…– vacío el Whiskey en la calle.

–Insomnio–, chasqueo sonriendo por la extraordinaria excusa. –Salí a dar un paseo, me encanta caminar, es un gran ejercicio…

–"si, de noche y ebria" –balbuceo.

–¿disculpa?...

–oh…no es nada… escuche la cafetería está a unas cuadras y tengo copia de las llaves… le gustaría un café, después podríamos pedirle un taxi…

–claro, me encantaría…

Sentada en aquella bendita silla, en la cocina de donde la mesera la había vetado, miraba como Rick le servía una taza de café. Los pensamientos se debían ver nítidos en su rostro. Era inútil tratar de ocultar esa sonrisa. Maldito Whiskey y sus efectos alucinógenos. Y ese ajetreo, ¿taquicardia?; y la frialdad en la punta de los dedos; y esa sensación cálida en el brazo que chocaba contra el cocinero; ¿sería un ataque cardiaco?, ¿Cuáles son los síntomas?... no cabe duda que necesita un chequeo médico urgente. Se sentía enferma y tan contenta de estarlo que deseaba que no hubiese cura para ese mal.

–Bueno y porque el insomnio–, el cocinero le dio un mordisco al rol de canela.

–porque….La vida de una famosa actriz es complicada y…–alardeo.

–ja… eso es ridículo… la vida es complicada así no seas "una famosa actriz"… –rechazo plenamente la explicación. Molesto. Está molesto con ella.

–lo siento, supongo que tienes razón… es que…

–¿Qué?... ¿es duro, llegar a la suite presidencial del mejor hotel de la ciudad?...¿es tan difícil tener un sequito esperando que chasquees los dedos para cumplir tus caprichos?... ¿eso es tan complicado, tan aberrante, que tienes que huir?... demonios es un maldito infierno, debo de compadecerte… ¡tengo una hija, una pequeña que se resfría porque su estúpido padre no puede pagar la maldita calefacción!…

–por lo menos tienes a tu hija… tienes a tu madre… el restaurante…amigos… y hasta a esa "meseRita"…

–Rita…–corrigió.

–Si eso dije… meseRita–desdeño. –…el punto es que tienes personas… personas que se preocupan realmente por ti y no porque su sueldo dependa de que tan bien te comportes frente a la prensa– bajo la vista para ver el oscuro oleaje de la taza. –no tengo a nadie… llego a la habitación y mi mejor amigo… mi fiel y leal amigo… es el Whiskey que tiraste en la calle…así que escape, escape de la maldita y pomposa soledad…y suena ridículo, pero apenas te conozco y… pareces…creo que eres buena persona…

–Vaya…– es lo único que podía decir porque disculparse le parecía mas insultante. Nunca juzgues un libro por la portada.

–Vaya…– arremedo. –lo siento, es vergonzoso…

–no... –se sentó frente a la actriz. –No lo es…– sonrió sujetándole por los hombros.

Las emociones le son complicadas, sonaría estúpido tratándose de una actriz que debe interpretarlas, pero era tan diferente el fingirlas a sentirlas. Las señales le confundían. Esas manos en sus hombros, un poco más cerca y se convertirían en un abrazo. No sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía; ¡Diablos!, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que sentía, solo que desearía estar más cerca. Tenía migas de en las comisuras de los labios, ¿estaría bien si las limpia?, se cuestionó, pero ya tenía el pulgar cepillándole la mejilla. ¿Estaría bien si se acerca un poco? pero estaba completamente inclinada hacia él. Si fuera la escena de una película, sabia exactamente lo que seguiría, seria sencillo fingir que era otro guion. Al sentir el contacto con sus labios cerró los ojos y continúo el beso esperando no escuchar la voz del director cortando la escena.


End file.
